An Octopregger Wonder
by NgKQ
Summary: A casual romantic night eventually changes Prince Shimmering Glow and Princess Flurry Heart's lives forever when she gets diagnosed with an octuplet pregnancy, the first ever case of conceived octuplets to happen in Equestria. Join the couple and their friends as they venture through this record-breaking pregnancy and birth, which marks a new unique era to Equestria...
1. The Conception

_This story will occasionally switch between Flurry Heart and Shimmering Glow's point of views._

I happened to be returning from my night date with Shimmering Glow at the bar at the Crystal Empire. We've been dating for almost half a year, and if everything goes well for some time we're going to get married. Shimmering happens to be five years younger than me, but that doesn't get the way into our romance.

We were just arriving at the doorstep of our palace when our parents were at the door, with King Sombra and Madam Radiant Hope looking in a hurry as if they're leaving for somewhere.

"Are you all going anywhere?" Shimmering asked.

"Yes, my dear. In fact we are going to catch tonight's train to get to Mauritania!" Madam Radiant Hope replied.

"I thought only Mom and Dad were going?" I asked.

"They um… wanted to accompany us. The travel agency happened to have an offer on travel tickets, and they were interested, too!" Dad explained.

"Shining's right," King Sombra agreed. "Now if you excuse us, if we're standing here talking to you for another minute I fear the train's arriving at any minute, and we couldn't be boarding it on time."

"We gotta go! See you guys in a week!" bade Mom to us. "Take care of the castle and the town with your siblings when we're gone, and I hope you both enjoyed your night! Oh, and if you need anything, ask Sunburst and Starlight!"

"We will!" we replied as they left hurriedly.

* * *

Not long after they have left we both gathered in Flurry Heart's room, settling ourselves.

"Ah, a tiring day, isn't it?" I asked Flurry as I sat on her bed.

"You could say that," she replied. "Wanna have some candies?" She dug into a drawer and produced a bag of them. "I got them from some fillies at a fair in Ponyville a month ago. They're quite tasty, you should try them!"

"Are they?" I pondered.

"Of course they are! I've been taking one candy every few days!" she then levitated a candy to me. "Try it, you'll love it!"

After a few seconds of hesitation I took over the candy and put it into my mouth. Unsurprisingly they're the usual candy taste they had every day.

"They're just normal," I remarked. "No specialties within them."

"Hmm, you could say that. I bought them for charity!"

"Oh, you're too kind, Flurry!" I chuckled. I loved Flurry's personality. Every time she's with me she's never failed to disappoint me. Every date we made, I was attracted to her compassion she treated her subjects. For tonight, I wouldn't be expecting a bit of a surprise.

"Flurry," I spoke to her. "All the while we've been together, I loved the way you treated the subjects, regardless their status."

"Oh, I love to hear that. Thanks for complimenting," she replied happily. "And I hope you're keeping your good grace when you're with me."

"Maybe a kiss for a reward?"

"Sure thing, you handsome little youngster."

Instantly we locked our mouths together as we fell onto the bed. Every time we kissed I always had that feeling of ecstasy, making me feel everything in my life was complete.

"Shimmering, you know what?" Flurry got up after a minute of kissing. "I'm feeling hot tonight."

"For real?"

"Yeah so," she paused as she locked her room door. "Wanna have some fun tonight?"

"'Fun'? What 'fun'?" I asked, bewildered by what she meant.

"You know what couples often do when they feel high?" As she said, she produced herself a cloud from her magic, and then she laid on it, her body facing down. She then raised her tail such that her buttocks were exposed. "Now that our parents are away, we could do this safely, and our siblings won't know what we're doing!"

I began blushing as I looked at her butt. "W-w-wait a minute… Does that mean you want me t-t-to have s-s-s-sex with y-y-you?" I stuttered. "B-b-but that's unexp-p-p-pected, and I'm still young for th-th-that! We aren't married yet, either!" As I spoke, I could feel my private part rising from excitement.

"Sex before we're married is fine as long as we've been loyal and faithful to each other," she replied sensually. "Now come on, don't be shy. I understand this is your first time and you're insecure about this."

Before I could speak further her horn started to glow. The next thing I remember was that I slowly walked towards her, and then I leapt onto her body, and also inserting my thing into hers. It fitted perfectly, and immediately I was in extreme ecstasy, as I felt myself pushing back and forth into her butt.

"Uh, oh, ah…" I could hear her moaning with pleasure, sexual pleasure. "Harder, please…"

"Like… this?" I asked, shoving my thing harder.

"Yes… that's right… keep it up…"

"Will you… be… alright?"

"Don't worry about me… Just… enjoy this fun… ah…"

As time passed, our motions got harder and faster. After some time it died down, and with the sexual pleasure we had gone, I felt my thing started to contract, and I gradually left her body and fell to the floor on my back, with sticky stuff coming out from it. As for her, she leapt from the cloud and sprawled on the floor.

"Uh-huh…" I panted. "So you got me after all…"

"Now you know how fun sex is, huh?" she asked me tiringly but lovingly. "Shall we try it again tomorrow?"

"We'll see about that. For now I think I got the hang of it…" Then I remembered something. "But hey, now that we had sex, and what comes next is that you might be having a baby! Are you gonna be worried about that?"

"Oh, a baby?" Flurry asked as she approached me, helping me up. "Like I said, Shimmy, if we're loyal and faithful to each other, even a baby coming for us won't be a problem, because it rightfully belongs to us, and not from an unfortunate rape victim or a prostitute. And you know what my mother said, as the Princess of Love, when there's love, there's new lives coming! That's an endless cycle."

"So you mean if we're having a baby, it won't be a problem?" I asked. "And… what about the others? What if they knew we already had sex before we're married?"

"Hush, dear. We'll find the right moment to tell them the news, if that's possible. Now, let's get some good rest, then we'll decide more tomorrow."

"Alright, good night…" I said as I drifted into drowsiness, exhausted from all the sexual pleasure I had.

Meanwhile, on the train to Mauritania…

Mom, Dad and Prince Shining Armor were asleep while Princess Cadance was still awake, looking outside the night scenery. Suddenly, her horn lit up.

"Oh, they're doing it," she whispered.

"Cadance?" Prince Shining moaned, having heard her whispers. "What was that?"

Princess Cadance hushed him. "It's something loving happening between our kids."

"Huh?"

"Shh, don't worry. We'll find that out next week."

* * *

It was a really great sleep we had. I cuddled Shimmering within my hooves. He looked like a little brother to me, always needing to learn everything new. No, I don't dislike or ditch Paladin Knight either. He's a good brother, but he just gets over-confident.

I was glancing at my sleeping lover, stroking his smooth hair, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Flurry Heart? Shimmering Glow? Are you two awake?" Dark Glare's voice called from the outside.

"Oh, bother. Hang on, your sister's calling," I whispered to him as I got down from my bed. "I'm coming!" I unlocked the door, and standing beside Dark was Madam Starlight Glimmer.

"Ah, good morning, you're awake!" greeted Madam Starlight, then she looked over to see a still snoring Shimmering. "Oh, he's still asleep. Never mind, we're here to inform you that breakfast is ready. I'll be off to prepare his share. You'll take care of the rest, Dark!"

"Okay!" As Madam Starlight left, Dark turned to me. "I see you two had a good night's rest, huh?" she asked. "How was your date, and the fun you guys had last night?"

"Yeah, it all went well… wait a sec, did you really know what we did last-"

"Oh, geez," she chuckled. "Paladin and I were strolling through the corridors last night and we somehow heard moaning sounds when we went by your room."

Uh-oh, looks like we're busted. If Paladin or Dark informed any one of the others, we'll be toast.

"Oh, come on, don't be scared! I won't be telling anypony about it!" Dark laughed as if she had read my mind. "I've even shushed Paladin too when he got surprised knowing you two had sex. I'll let you two guys decide when to tell the episode."

"Oh, gosh, thanks, Dark Glare." I hugged her. "You're my best friend and also my best future sister-in-law I've had!"

"Heh-heh, don't mention it!" she giggled as she returned the hug. "After all I'm happy you two loved each other."

"I'm glad you've taken care well of Paladin, too," I smiled at her. "He's learning to pick responsibilities from you."

For every night in one whole week, Shimmering and I had our late night sex. Every sex we had was ecstatic, as my tummy felt the excitement he gave me. How I actually wished it could go on forever, like being in heaven. We even tried different sex poses as well. So long as Dark Glare helped to keep our secret, we were able to do it without worries.

And it was the last night we had our sex, our parents came back the next morning.

"Welcome back, Mom and Dad," I said, hugging them.

"We're glad you're alright," Mom replied. "Starlight, how's everything?"

"Oh, yes, everypony behaved," she replied. "No trouble from them."

"Very well," remarked King Sombra. "Everything is like clockwork."

And as our conversation went on no one seemed to talk about the fun we had in the past week, which gave us some relief. But what felt weird to me was that Mom would glance and smile at me occasionally for the rest of the day when we cross each other. Well, maybe she's happy that we've kept everything in order, but who knows…

* * *

I left my room after getting myself up and groomed, and headed towards Flurry's. Most of the time both of us would get up at the same time, sometimes one of us would be earlier than usual. But today, she was later than me.

I went up to her room door and knocked three times. "Flurry? Are you up yet?"

"Oh, Shimmering Glow, there you are," came her reply. "Come in, the door isn't locked."

I opened, and there she was, lying on her bed, and it appeared to me that she was quite ill.

"Flurry, are you okay? You look like you're ill," I said, feeling concerned.

"Yes, I am," she replied rather weakly, but she was able to summon her courage to get up. "I don't think it's got anything to do with what I ate last night, I feel dizzy too."

I felt her all over. Her body was a little warmer than usual. "Poor thing. You want to meet your parents?"

"I would, if I could…" she struggled to get down from her bed and stand. "It's okay, I could stand. Just… walk beside me, in case… you know…"

"Glad you still have the strength," I sighed. As we walked, I told her. "If you ever feel like throwing up, I got it covered."

It took us less than five minutes to get to the throne chamber to meet our parents, but it seemed like an hour for Flurry. But we finally still reached, and they were chatting casually.

"There you two are!" Mistral Violet greeted us. "Goodness, Big Sister! Are you okay?"

"I'm… okay," she answered weakly. "I'm pretty sure… it wasn't the food I had last night…"

"Oh dear, you look terrible!" Mom blurted. "I think we should get the doctors later. If food isn't what's causing you to-"

"Hold it," Princess Cadance suddenly interrupted. After looking for a moment at Flurry, she asked a question.

"Flurry Heart, are you getting pregnant?"

That left everyone's jaws wide open.

"Pregnant? But… how could somepony get sick before she's pregnant?" my elder quint brother asked.

"It's a true fact, because your body is making some changes to let you carry a baby nicely, and you might feel sick from the changing," Princess Cadance explained.

"If that's the case," Prince Shining asked, then he spoke sternly. "Then what did you two actually do when we're away?"

"Um, well, I, uh-"

"If you're putting poison just to harm your lover, I'm gonna smite you!" Dad was looking cross too.

"Father, Prince Shining, please calm down," Sis told them. "Yes, they indeed had fun while you're away, but not what you're expecting."

"So what exactly did they do?" Uncle Sunburst asked. "If it's not anything illegal?"

"I guess we'll have to see what they did last week," Prince Shining said. "In case they're really lying…"

"Dark Glare was right, Dad," Flurry spoke. "Yes, we had sex for a week."

"You WHAT!?" Mom shouted, and she turned to me angrily. "Shimmering Glow, you…"

"Now hold on, Radiant," Prince Shining ordered. "Let me check their memories first before you do your job…" He turned to me. "So if you're the one responsible for banging my daughter, I'll see if your sister is correct…"

"It's true, Sire, true…" But Prince Shining already cast a spell upon me to obtain my memory, and then Flurry's, and he projected our memories together onto the space behind us. True enough, it was showing everything from our points of views simultaneously on the night they left, and on the night of our first ever sex. Everyone stood wide-eyed and wide-mouthed as they saw our kissing, then Flurry showing her butt, and me getting onto her body with my thing inserted into her. And some of us had to close the eyes of my quints siblings, as they hadn't really learnt the concept of sex yet.

"Well, that's about it," Prince Shining said when the memory projection ended when we began to sleep after our sex. "Looks like you guys were right after all."

"Shimmering Glow, I can't believe you did something… something… dis… dis…" Mom stammered, with her eyes in fury.

"Disgraceful?" Dad finished for her.

"Not just that, it's… it's…"

"Oh, Radiant, everypony, please don't get carried away," suddenly, Princess Cadance spoke. "I believe they aren't really guilty, for them to have sex before their marriage in fall."

"Huh?" Mom and Dad asked, bewildered.

"What do you mean by that, Mommy? I thought that was a taboo," Mistral asked.

"Now then, I understand Flurry Heart's feelings to Shimmering Glow, and his feelings to her as well. Since both were loyal to each other, and their love was uninterrupted, what they did has taken their relationship to a whole new level. It's no longer the taboo everypony used to think in the olden days."

"So that means… they won't get punished?" my middle quint sister asked.

"In this case, we understand each other well, thanks to the love and relationship our children made. Sombra and Radiant, I'm sure you realize the love your children have to our own, too?"

"I suppose you're right now," Mom said, this time her tone softened. She then approached me. "Hey Shimmering, I'm sorry for giving you a… scare. What Princess Cadance said really made me think again. So, congrats to you two."

"Uh, it's alright, Mom," I looked at Dad and Prince Shining, who were coming to me. I could see in their eyes, were a flaming glow.

"Shimmering, you…" Prince Shining paused for a moment. I was expecting a harsh lecture but then, he changed his tone. "… did a great job. Congratulations, kid. And Flurry, congrats on being pregnant."

"Thanks, Daddy," Flurry replied. "Mom, if there's the responsibility on raising a family together, would you two…"

"Of course, we're happy to help, dear," Princess Cadance replied. "Your relationship was worth it, now it's time to get prepared more for the wedding."

"Hey bro, bravo," Paladin Knight hugged me. "I've got some inspiration now. I can't wait to have a family with Dark soon."

"You will, dude," I said and I looked at Sis. She winked at us, signaling a good job.

"I'm pretty sure your aunt, your cousin and her friends will have mixed emotions about the news," Madam Starlight told Flurry. "She'll be surprised, but soon she'll be glad."

"Yeah," Flurry replied. "However right now I don't wish to announce the pregnancy to our subjects first. We'll have a scan to confirm the sex of our baby, then we'll ring the bells." She stroked her belly.

"I wish your pregnancy will be a good one," Mistral said to her. "I'm sorry you were scared at the expected predicament, but keep up with the relationship," she told me. "Not long after that, Solar Shine and I will be doing the same thing…"

"Heh-heh, whatever you say, Mistral," said Solar Shine as he blushed.

"Heh, thanks." I glanced at Flurry, who smiled back at me. It was well for us.

"Now all of you don't celebrate first," Princess Cadance suddenly announced. "Flurry, we need to double-check if you're really pregnant. I have a pregnancy test kit in my room, so why don't you go there and check it out if you're really pregnant?"

* * *

"… I hope you and your friends could come visit us and have a feel of my baby soon. Yours sincerely, Flurry Heart." I finished the letter written for Melody Aurora. "There, we'll mail it tomorrow."

"Nice," Shimmering replied. "Now, if that's possible, could we have a night together here?"

"Sure! This morning I felt dizzy but now, I somehow felt more or less better after telling the truth." I rolled up the letter, tied with the royal ribbon and went towards my bed where he was waiting. "Let's cuddle together. You're a nice pony to cuddle."

"Same to you," he replied, and we dozed off together. Now we had made an important milestone in our romance, but what's going to happen in a few months would be more than a surprise…


	2. First Trimester - Part 1

**One month**

"Ugh, ahh…" Flurry managed to throw up her final bit.

"You feeling better now?" I asked her.

"I'm okay now," she said, and leaned and hugged me. "Man, those morning sicknesses, my body is really changing for my pregnancy."

I hugged her back, then I felt a sense of guilt running into me. "Um, Flurry, do you uh… blame me for making you pregnant? Because… I felt sorry seeing your morning sickness, and everything you're going to suffer carrying that baby…"

"No, I don't blame you," she said with a compassionate tone. "I just wanted to put those body-changing situations to the test. I am aware the first few months are going to be tough, but what's inside me is the fruit of labor."

"Oh, gee, I wish I could see our baby soon. We still have a long way to-" I stroked her belly when then, she let out a yelp when I reached her near bottom. "Flurry! Did I hurt your… baby?"

"No, but…" she paused for a moment. This time, she felt her near bottom of her tummy. She gently pressed it a few times. "Wait a minute, I think I could feel my womb!"

"Flurry?" I asked her. "Can you stand up and let me check your body?"

"Okay…"

Just as she stood up and as I examined her body, I noticed something a little bit off. Her belly seemed to have gotten a little bit bigger, bigger than I recalled how she looked like a month ago.

"Notice anything weird?" she asked me.

"Yeah, your tummy's… a little bit bigger," I replied, rather nervously.

"Bigger!?" She immediately glanced at her mirror, then checked her last photo before she was pregnant. "Oh gosh, you're right. But I'm only one month pregnant, right? How could my baby have grown so quick?"

"There's only one way to find out," I told her. "Off to the hospital!"

* * *

"So you felt something weird upon your womb…" the nurse said as she spread gel all over my belly. "While I'm very much sure you don't have a history of diabetes, which results in huge babies, but another possibility is that you might be carrying more than one."

"More than one?" I asked. "Then that means…"

"Don't panic now. I'm gonna get this thing started!" She turned on the ultrasound machine, and placed the scanner on my belly. Eventually the image of my womb was processes on the screen beside me, and I could see a number of tiny dots.

"Okay, so, let me see… One, two, three…" The moment she said "two", I began to feel surprised. I'm really carrying more than one!?

"… seven, eight! Goodness, gracious me!" Even the nurse was shocked. "Eight babies! Oh, Celestia, you're having eight babies! That's the highest number I've ever heard! No mare in Equestria has ever had eight babies!"

I looked at Shimmering, and he looked at me. At first we were speechless. Then he came over me and we hugged each other.

"Oh, Shimmy," I said with tears of joy. "What a surprise for us! It looks like… this was a huge reward…"

"I-I'm gonna faint…" he said drowsily. "Eight babies… I made my marefriend pregnant with… eight… babies…"

"Now then, don't get carried away!" The nurse supported Shimmering. "Really, congratulations to you two! You've finally recorded the first ever case of naturally conceived octuplets!"

"My Celestia, this was a huge surprise for us…" I replied. "Please don't tell everypony yet. We'll announce it by ourselves…"

"Okay, as you all wish!" the nurse said before we got up to leave. "Princess Flurry, you're a brave and good princess, I am confident you and your babies will be born healthy! Come here again next month, so that I could monitor your body. Oh, and don't forget your ultrasound image as proof to your families!"

"Okay, goodbye, thanks for checking me out!" We bade her and we made our way back to the palace, avoiding the looks from the others who were glancing at our smiling faces.

And it was a complete surprise for everyone when we told them the news.

"No kidding?" Dad asked us.

"It's true, Dad!" I even showed them the ultrasound scan image obtained. And they were all bemused when they counted the eight little bodies in the womb.

"Wow… I definitely can't believe you two got eight in a try," said Mistral.

"It's a really well-deserved reward," Mom complimented us. "The true love you've shown to each other has given you the biggest reward only the most loyal couples can achieve."

"I guess… I was right about what you said after all," I replied. "I told Shimmering almost the same thing."

"But still, this whole bloodline's gonna get bigger," Paladin said to us and he gave us a hug. "Keep it up, you two. I might be doing the same thing to Dark Glare soon."

"More sensibility you'll learn and we're all set!" laughed Dark at Paladin.

"I hope this octuplet pregnancy will be a good one for you," Madam Radiant Hope approached and hugged me. "I've endured a lot on carrying my quints to full term, so I should probably give you some help."

"Thanks, Madam Radiant," I returned the hug. "I still remember your huge belly. Now's your turn to see mine!" I giggled.

"So yeah… congrats on getting octuplets, Flurry," Solar Shine spoke to us a bit later. "But meanwhile I was a bit puzzled on your conception. I kinda agree with Princess Cadance's words, but I wonder what made you ovulate highly that you ended up with eight babies."

"Nothing, we didn't take any fertility drugs," Shimmering admitted. "The last thing we took before our first sex was candies Flurry bought from a school fair from Ponyville more than a month ago."

"Hmm, how often do you consume these candies, Flurry?"

"Let's just say, I took them once every few days when I'm bored, so right now, I haven't exactly finished the entire package of candies," I replied. "Why did you ask about the candies, though?"

"Well, if you guys didn't take any fertility drugs, they might be slipped into any food you have consumed. I don't suspect any one of our cooks could have done something despicable to the menus. So I need a sample candy to be examined, and I'll let you guys know earliest by this evening or so."

So we waited, and it wasn't long before he waited for us at his study like a professor having made a new discovery.

"Okay, I managed to find what's inside the candies," he told us. "There's some kind of fertility drug mixed with the candy ingredients, which is why you didn't really taste the drugs. Perhaps the one who made the candies must have slipped the drugs by accident? Your continuous consumption of these candies has increased the hormones in your body, causing you to ovulate more. And with the combination of what your mother said about love, it all makes sense now. Anyway, just try to talk to those candy makers when you come across them by chance."

"Alright, I'll try to talk to those foals. I'll be going to Ponyville next month anyway, since I needed to order some maternity wear, and tell Melody Aurora and her friends about my pregnancy!"

"Would you roughly remember how do the foals you bought the candy from look like though?"

"I'll try. For now, I'm preparing to announce my pregnancy to my subjects tomorrow."

For some reason, after I made my pregnancy announcement, blues started to hit me. Each passing day instead of feeling excited about my pregnancy I began to feel worried, worried on how my pregnancy's gonna affect me. Even my family knew I wasn't feeling right. Despite Mom's advices nothing seemed to cheer me further.

It wasn't until one night when we were going to bed.

"I need to sleep early tonight," I told Shimmering.

Shimmering was aware of my situation. "Rest well, Flurry," he told me. "Don't worry, this depression would be over soon."

"Yeah, I hope so. Please lie with me. Cuddling you makes me feel good."

"Okay, anything I would do for my beautiful marefriend." He dived into me and he began snoring soundly. I smiled, feeling his presence giving me comfort. Eventually I drifted to sleep.

The next thing we woke up, we found ourselves in an open field. We strolled until we found a huge, shady tree. We stopped there to rest our hooves.

"It's so relaxing," I told him. "Finally there's a place where we can be alone."

"Yeah, it's serene," he smiled. Then it appeared as if he had an idea. "Hey Flurry, now that it's just the two of us, how about we'll… have sex here?"

"Oh, I won't mind that!" And soon we began our moment of paradise. The pleasure of him pushing his member into my butt was exhilarating. Ah, such excitement.

Soon we both lay on the ground, exhausted after our intimate sex.

"Good job, Shimmy," I said tiringly but happily, but suddenly, I felt something weird happening onto my belly. "Huh? What's happening?" I sat up and felt it, and just moments after feeling it, it began to expand!

"Flurry, what's wrong?" Shimmering went alongside me, and he too was shocked by my growing belly. "Wait, we just had sex, there's no way your belly could-"

"Oh!" I felt something kicking inside me. No doubt, I was pregnant instantly after our sex! "No way, this can't be…"

"What's this thing supposed to be!?" Shimmering asked.

We watched as my belly grew to a certain size. Then I felt contractions going on in my womb, and a strong contraction made a pop sound and liquid gushed out between my legs. I quickly realized that I had reached the stage of giving birth.

"I need to push," I told Shimmering, and I laid down by my side and started to birth the foal. There was intense pain like my body was about to be ripped apart as the foal went down my body. Slowly but surely, I managed to feel the head and front hooves coming out of my bottom, and with another push, cries of a baby were heard. My first baby was born.

"Pull it out, dear," I instructed him.

Gently, Shimmering removed the baby out of my body. "It's a colt, an alicorn colt." He told me.

"Oh, put it here. I want to see my beautiful boy." He laid down the crying foal in front of my face, and I was amazed at his beauty.

"Gosh, he has my fur. What a beautiful baby." I glanced and stroked him. For real, getting pregnant and giving birth immediately was a wonder.

But there wasn't much me to enjoy my infant, for I suddenly felt my womb going nuts again, and it was, of course, expanding again! This time, it expanded a bit faster and bigger as well.

"What!? You're pregnant again!?" Shimmering had seen everything. "But you've just given birth!"

"I know, but- Ah!" This time, the kicks were more intense. "It looks like I got more than one in there!" I declared.

My belly grew almost twice the size of my first pregnancy I had earlier. Then labor contractions hit me again and my waters broke, and just like how I pushed the colt out, I slowly pushed the babies out of me.

"There's… four of them!?" Shimmering exclaimed as I pushed the last baby out. Indeed, I had quadruplets. All were fillies.

"I think I might be expecting the worst again… oh no!" Just a minute after I pushed the quadruplets, my belly grew alarmingly again. And it was nearly twice the size of the four girls I had inside me.

"What's it gonna be this time!? A monster!?" Shimmering screamed.

"No, more babies…" I moaned as contractions broke my waters again when the belly growth reached its peak. Strangely, for the next few babies I pushed, my pains got less intense and it was faster to push them out.

"It's eight babies this time…" he looked at the newborn litter. It was four colts and four fillies. "Wait a minute, where were the first five!?"

We looked around. To our shock, they had instantly grown into young adult ponies!

"Y-you're…"

"Hi Mom and Dad!" The stallion and four fillies called us. "Let's populate this place!"

"Populate? But how would you find a partner for that!?" Shimmering asked them.

"He had fun with all of us. Now let's help you!" one of the quadruplet fillies called. Then, all their bellies grew at the same time, and they started giving birth too!

We looked at our octuplets, and we were ashen-faced. One minute they were just newborns, then they grew into children, then teenagers, then young adults.

"Come on, Mommy and Daddy! Let's make more of ourselves!" We then saw them having sex with each other, and then they too got pregnant instantly.

I was about to say something when then, my belly grew crazily again. But this time, instead of shrinking as I gave birth, the belly stayed at the same size, only it was half bigger than I carried the octuplets, and I began birthing foals, one popping out of my body every few seconds, and I barely felt pain at all.

We watched as our offspring gave birth generation after generation, and each generation was producing babies non-stop. Every baby that came out of me slowly grew into adults, and began reproducing. Soon the entire place was filled with thousands of my offspring and descendants reproducing, and they eventually spread miles away!

"Know a spell to stop this?" Shimmering asked me. "This can't be really happening!"

"I… don't know!" I cried. "There's no way I'm giving birth like crazy and watching ponies grow up and reproduce so quickly in a place like this! I wish this was a dream!"

"Indeed, this is never going to happen like what you've seen." A familiar voice called. Then, in a flash of blinding light, we found ourselves in another dimension, with all of our offspring and descendants vanished, and my belly back to its one-month pregnant size.

"Flurry, are you okay now?" Shimmering asked me as I got up.

"Yes, thank goodness my belly's back to my current size," I said, stroking my belly. "But who saved us?"

"You two were freaked out, didn't you?" A familiar alicorn figure descended.

"Princess Luna!" I cried. "So what we saw was a dream!?"

"And you and I…" Shimmering looked at me. "Whoa, we're dreaming together. We're having the same dream!" We both embraced.

"I happen to see your troubles, and coincidingly, there is somepony who can be your greatest guide." Princess Luna moved aside to reveal yet another pony familiar.

"Hello, Flurry Heart and Shimmering Glow." It was Fluttershy. She had ascended into her alicorn form for nearly more than a year after her heroic feat with her friends and families in defeating our greatest enemy yet. "Congratulations on your first ever pregnancy, Flurry. Your news has reached well to us at Ponyville." She hugged me as she finished.

"Fluttershy, how am I so grateful to see you!" I replied with tears of joy. "I'm keen on advices from others regarding my pregnancy but I'm suddenly down for no reason!"

"No worries, no worries, I can see you're glad to see me," she calmed me.

"So, how did Flurry's friends in Ponyville react to her pregnancy?" Shimmering asked her.

"Oh, everypony was surprised but happy when she was pregnant. And everypony was bewildered further when you announced you're having eight babies! Nopony was ever pregnant with as many as eight before!"

"So, Fluttershy, what actually brings you here, along with Princess Luna?" I asked her.

"Oh that," she began to explain. "The night you announced your pregnancy, I had a vision encounter with an unfamiliar alicorn while I was sleeping. She told me that she's the Goddess of Fertility overlooking the life cycle of all ponies, and that she got to know about you being pregnant. She then told me, there have been hundreds, or even thousands or millions of ponies have died in the past, due to various circumstances: disasters, pandemics, conflicts, or wars, and many are waiting to be reborn, including those who realized from their past sins…"

We were amazed at the massive amount of ponies that lived and passed on many years ago. "So basically, this means our children would be-"

"That's where I'm getting to point. She told me that it has been prophesied that when the eldest daughter of the Princess of Love happens to get pregnant three times, each with a high-order multiple pregnancy, and upon reaching her third pregnancy, Equestria will enter an age of a massive baby boom a few years after they are born."

"The Princess of Love… Mom! And… a massive baby boom after my third pregnancy? And I'll be having a lot of children in a few more years by being pregnant three times?" My mind was running with a lot of questions after hearing what Fluttershy said about the Goddess of Fertility's prophecy.

"Well, she told me that the upcoming baby boom was due to getting many of the ponies who lived in the past to be reborn, and to populate Equestria and make it more resourceful."

We were awed by what the Goddess of Fertility truly prophesied. "I can't imagine… an Equestria populated by a gazillion ponies in a hundred, or maybe a thousand years?"

"So, why would the Goddess of Fertility pass this message to you and not us?" asked Shimmering to her.

"She caught her eye on my Element of Kindness, and that she offered me to be a representative of her in the real realm. I was feeling honored, and with that I could help her to manage the population growth of Equestria."

"So, about Melody and her friends, I'm going to visit them in a month, and, there's a lot of thing I've planned to do…"

"No fear, Flurry Heart! I'll relay the news to her and her friends. Until then, have a good rest, and we're always around you to support your growing babies…" Gradually, she faded into growing brightness.

"Whoa!" I sprung up. I looked around. I was in my room. It was already morning. I looked at my belly, one month big. I looked at Shimmering. He was awake, too, and probably had looked around like I did. It was really a dream, and gracefully, Princess Luna and Fluttershy were able to clear our fears away.

"That was… miraculous," Shimmering told me.

"Indeed," I replied. "I think, I feel much better now. I think I am quite confident that I could carry my babies for ten more months…" I stroked my bump, saying to my month-old unborn children, "Hello, foals, this is your Mommy speaking. You were lucky because my love with your Daddy has created all of you inside me. I know I'll be having some discomfort while I raise you all in my tummy, but… I can't wait to see how the eight of you look like, in ten more months… I can't feel you all yet, but I could already feel your assurance given to me to bake all of you until you're ready to come into this world. Mommy and Daddy forever love you all…"

Shimmering then joined me in stroking my belly. "So that's what it is, the seeds of our love, planted in this fertile body of yours, and they grow into beautiful fruits of labor that give us contentment in our lives."

"I couldn't agree more on that," I replied, as we cuddled together. In a while I would be telling everypony in this palace that I've regained my spirit for my pregnancy, and that I was determined to see my foals soon…


	3. First Trimester - Part 2

**Two months**

"Hi, Flurry! We've been waiting for you!" Today I accompanied Flurry to meet with her schoolmates at the park.

"Can we see your belly? Please?"

"Of course, of course, let me settle myself down with my boyfriend first," she said as she carefully sat down. She was two months along, and looking from the pregnancy books in the library, the belly was as big as a single-baby pregnancy in the sixth month.

"So, Flurry Heart, was your pregnancy hard?"

"Was your morning sickness severe?"

"How weird did your cravings go?"

"Now, now, now, don't ask her so many things!" I advised them "She's only two months along so she might still be uncomfortable so take it easy on her!"

"Relax, Shimmy. I can handle this," she spoke to me calmly, then proceeded to answer her friends. "Yes, the morning sickness I had is quite severe. I believe somepony who has more babies tend to have more severe morning sicknesses than somepony who's having one baby. With eight babies inside me I couldn't help it. Well, my cravings were… yeah, I would crawl to the kitchen in the middle of the night to grab some cookies or cakes and um… pickles!" She blushed as she finished.

"Flurry, um… I know you're still early, but can we get a feel of your belly, please?"

Flurry looked at me. "Well, dear, what do you think?"

"Well, um, uh…" I looked at the mares, who looked eagerly at me as if I was a professor or something. "Fine, go ahead, but whatever you do, don't bully those little seeds I planted in her body."

The mares laughed on my punchline.

"Oh, Prince Shimmering, I like the way how you said when your marefriend's with you. Relax, we won't do anything bad to her."

"Now, be gentle to my belly," Flurry told them. "I know you wanted to expect some kicks from my womb, but you won't feel them yet until next month."

"Aww, but hey, I could run my hoof around your belly like it's going 'round a mountain!"

"Hah-hah, it tickles! Take it easy! You don't want me to get miscarried, either!"

"Which reminds me, Shimmering," one of her friends asked me. "Do you two have more plans for this month?"

"Well as a matter of fact," I replied. "We're going to have a scan on our babies tonight, and tomorrow, we'll be staying for a week at Ponyville to meet Flurry's cousin and friends."

"Amazing! You know we can't wait to find out what foals you two are having!"

"That we'll have to wait until the next month, too!" Flurry chuckled to them. "But for now… I'd actually choose not to surprise myself on the sexes of the foals until they're born."

"Oh, but we're still excited anyway!"

* * *

"Nothing else much, just the babies have gotten bigger than last month, so keep doing what you're supposed to do until the fourth month," the nurse said as she scanned my belly.

"Alright." As she printed the ultrasound image, I asked her. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, dear Princess?"

"I want to let only me, my fiancé, my family and my closest friends know the types and sexes of the babies, so could you please try not to announce our babies to the hospital staff or anypony else? I want to keep this thing confidential only between us until they are born."

"Oh, sure, I can do it! I promise I won't let the others but only your family members know. In the meantime what about the ultrasound photos?"

"It's between us as well," answered Shimmering to the nurse. "We'll release the ultrasound photos only when our foals are born."

"Nice! What about your friends?"

"Don't worry, we'll tell them what to do," I assured her.

"Oh yeah, since you're going back to Ponyville tomorrow, this suddenly came to my mind! You don't need to always come here to check for your babies. You can try other places like Canterlot, Ponyville or Manehattan if you're happening to visit these places during your monthly appointment. Just get to the hospitals once you arrive and told them you have a monthly appointment to check your babies!"

"We know what to do, Madam, don't worry!" I smiled at her.

* * *

We were on the train to Ponyville the next morning. I sat at the aisle with Flurry beside me at the window. We left the Crystal Empire about twenty minutes ago, and we'll be arriving at Ponyville in less than two hours.

Flurry was sleeping soundly, her head leaning against the window. Her seated position made her pregnant pose looked adorable. Quietly I took out my camera from my bag, and focused on her sleeping body, and took a few snaps. I've been snapping on her pregnancy since the week we confirmed our octuplet pregnancy, and we decided to keep track on our belly growth every week.

"Shimmering… were you… taking photos?" Flurry Heart began waking up after what seemed to be a half an hour nap.

"Yep, I was taking photos of you sleeping! You were cute with that belly," I chuckled at her.

"Oh, was it?" She gasped surprisingly. "I want to see them when the film is full and developed. I hope you took them nicely!"

"I did, honestly!" I laughed.

"Right now… I think I'm craving for ice cream… where was the snacks delivery pony?"

* * *

No sooner we eventually reached Ponyville. I managed to move a bit around the coach, if not I would've suffered some numbness and cramps on my hooves.

We unloaded our luggage and alighted the train, and there was Melody Aurora and her husband Chaos Control, waiting to greet me at the platform.

"Flurry!" She ran towards me and hugged me. "I've been expecting you! Everypony wants to see your belly!"

"Oh, it's only two months," I said, glancing at my bump. "Expect it to be bigger the next time I come!"

"Congrats on your pregnancy, you two," Chaos Control told us. "And I'd like to announce to you that Melody's pregnant, too, for about a month!"

"Oh, congrats to you, too!" I hugged her back. "If possible our babies could be born in the same month!"

"Yeah, hopefully," she replied to me.

"Right now take us to your mother, please," Shimmering told her. "We've come a long way and we wanted to rest our hooves."

* * *

"We're so happy you're here," Princess Twilight hugged her when she saw us. "Congratulations on beginning a family, Prince Shimmering!"

"Heh, thanks, Princess Twilight," I replied. "Truth be told, I didn't know I was going to be a father of many children very soon!"

"At least this shows your relationship didn't go to waste, Sugarcube," Princess Applejack remarked.

"And you've got lots of playmates to have fun!" added Princess Pinkie Pie.

"If any one of your kids got wings, they have no fear, because I am the guardian of the skies!" said Princess Rainbow Dash proudly.

"It could be more than one, Rainbow," Flurry giggled, replying to Princess Rainbow's remarks.

"Could you take us to our room? We really need rest after nearly an hour's ride," I told them.

"Anything you want, you sweet couple," Princess Twilight flirted as she led us.

* * *

"… and up, and down, and up, and down!" Pepper Flake ran her hoof around my belly over and over.

"Oh, you're ticking me, Pepper!" I laughed at her motion.

"Don't harm our fruits, you little rascal!" Shimmering warned her.

"Relax, dude, she knows not to take it too far," Pizza Frenzy advised him.

"Yeah, my brother's right, in fact, I can point out which ones are they with my Pepper sense!" she said and poked gently on my belly to locate each of my babies.

"Alright, Pepper, that's good of you," I finished, stroking her head. "Anypony else haven't felt yet?"

"Me! Can I feel a little kick yet?" Malinae stepped forward.

"Aw, Malinae, I think you'll have to wait until next month or so before I come here again, because you can feel them move and listen to their heartbeats at the same time!" I assured. I held her hoof and placed it on my belly. "Here, these little kids I'm having will be the future of the Crystal Empire and also Equestria. One day, when you're pregnant as I am, it's your duty to educate your children to make Equestria a great contribution."

"I understand, Princess. I can't wait to see your babies, and Melody's too!"

"She wants to feel my baby, too, Flurry. I told her the same thing as well," Melody said.

"It takes time for your belly to grow when you're pregnant, Malinae. It's a long time, but your beautiful curves will be worth the wait," I added.

"That's interesting to know about the beauty of pregnancy," Bloodthirst remarked.

"Yeah, since you're here, Mom and Platinum thought about making you some maternity dresses. Would you like to come and meet them?" Prudence Aura asked me.

"Of course! That's what I'm here for," I answered happily. "I need to look for those foals that sold me those candies at the school fair and ask them about the candies too."

"Why would you want to look for them? They did something despicable to them?" Thunder Clash asked.

"Not despicable, they might have added some fertility drugs by accident which made Flurry carry so many babies at a time," Shimmering clarified.

"Really? Something ridiculous," said Greenie Hats.

"I'm pretty sure it was pure accident or probably something experimental sold by mistake," Beryl said. "Oh, yeah, I think you could try and give you check-ups, too. I'm taking nurse training on obstetrics and gynecology at the Ponyville Hospital."

"Perfect! My nurse has allowed me to make appointments at anywhere whenever I travel on my appointment dates!"

"Then you are welcome to the hospital. I'm always waiting for you," she smiled at me.

That night, in our bedroom, Fluttershy accompanied us for some talk.

"I'm very lucky that you visited me in my dream last month, to clear away some of my worries, with Princess Luna," I told her.

"It's my latest duty, and I've already got the hang of it," she smiled. "Besides, you and your friends' pregnancies, both current, future and your descendants will be lucky!"

"I wonder why?" asked Shimmering.

"Pregnancies don't go full term for mares having more than a baby, which I feel very sorry for, because their babies aren't fully developed. Luckily for you, Melody Aurora, my daughters and your friends, there's a kind of magic that the Goddess of Fertility casted in your wombs when you start to get pregnant. This magic keeps your womb stable until full term, then you will give birth to your babies safely and healthily. Regardless of how many babies you have, you'll birth them all safely. And any wife whom our male descendants are married too will be cast the same spell upon them. By that way you won't get premature labor or miscarriage easily! Perhaps you could do an extreme labor for a feat?"

"That seems like a beautiful plan. I wonder how big my belly could get…" I looked at my belly.

"We'll see about that!" she chuckled. "But that's not all! Despite the magic protecting your womb, you still have to eat right and avoid taking illegal drugs! What's a prefect pregnancy without good food and healthy lifestyle?"

"Yeah, the drug thalidomide… I'll remember that."

"In any case, the womb-protecting magic is not enough if you want to see your beautiful babies. A healthy lifestyle is important, too!"

* * *

"Um, you know…" Sonic Flash began.

"We wanted to add something into our candies for sale for fun," Novella Fantasy added. "And for only one bag."

"I just concocted some kind of potion I made myself and I mixed into the candies," Sweet Potion continued. "I made that one bag for fun so I thought no one would buy that one bag, and I didn't tell them I added the potion into that particular bag either! While we were selling the bags of candies I was called back to Sweet Apple Acres for a bit of amends, and by the time I came back, my bag was already sold!"

"So did you two know about her bag?" I asked.

"She didn't until Princess Flurry Heart bought the bag and left our stall before she returned. By the time she returned she searched through our bags and was looking worried, and that's when we knew what she did to that bag of candies," elaborated Sonic. "But it was too late for us, and we had no idea where Princess Flurry went!"

"Oh, now I know what was exactly behind my candies." Flurry Heart appeared calm. "You three don't need to feel bad about it though. It was made well so I don't see any reason to return it. Besides, thanks to you, I set a new fertility record as well!"

"Yeah, my marefriend's right. Now we know that it was by accident, we won't be blaming you," I added.

"Guys, I'm sorry again," Sweet Potion said with guilt. "I-I didn't realize what I did was-"

"Sweet Potion, how could we blame you?" replied Sonic. "You're still our friend! After all we've been long from doing our favorite things together!"

"Yeah, I suppose we made history too!" Novella Fantasy finished, and they all hugged. I glanced at Flurry, who winked at me in return.

* * *

"As far as I could estimate," said Platinum Royale as she surrounded the measuring tape around my waist. "Your belly might grow this big, so therefore, I'm thinking of making some dresses made up from stretchable fabric."

"Okay."

"It might take us more than a month if we do it alone, but we can get the help of Mrs Pommel at Manehattan to help save our burden!" she added. "Either way, we'll make your dresses beautiful and such that it fits the royal fashion."

"Come to think of your cousin and her friends, Platinum," I told her, changing the topic. "To create a concoction out of accident, and they wouldn't realize what they did eventually made history!"

"Yeah, she was miserable right after the fair, and she couldn't help but be worried on whether the buyer of the candy would be furious later."

"Never mind about that, I just talked to them, on how the candies actually helped me carry eight babies, with the combination of Mom's concept," I told her.

"Oh, that's great to know about them!"

"Which, by the way, how are things planning for your wedding with Bloodthirst later on?"

"Hmm, all I can say is that we're getting everything fine. He's been to Melody's wedding and he has already picked up the basic steps. If all goes well maybe my friends' weddings could be held on the same day!"

"Cool! Mine would probably be held at the same time with Paladin and Mistral."

"Send my regards, then. But if I got invited, it's gonna be fantastic."

"You're automatically invited, you're my cousin's closest friends after all!"

"Aw, which is why Melody, you and the other princes and princesses get so much love and respect." And we all laughed.

 **Three months**

We were now at our three-month mark. Flurry was almost as big as a mare in her eight-month old single-baby pregnancy, and it absolutely stunned anypony crossing by. For now Flurry kept wishing that her dresses would have arrived by now, as she said it could help improve her gravid look more.

It was that one night, when she was feeling high and hot yet again.

"Really?" I asked her. "You still want to have sex when you're pregnant?"

"There's no problem with it, from what I've read," she told me. "Really, summer's here, and the heat has gotten my sexual desires higher. Our babies would be fine, too, though I'll get uterine contractions, but that won't trigger early labor."

"Well, whatever you say. Show me your rump."

"Here…" She showed me her booty, which again made my thing rise. "Come, you know what to do. Let's enjoy this…"

So I went, and I thrusted back and forth within her.

"Man, you really are warmer than usual!" I said.

"It's the presence of the babies I think," she replied. "Ooh, I can feel it! That's right, do it! Don't change that…!"

* * *

We both had an extremely well-deserved sleep, after a night of great sex. The sun shone through the bedroom window. My bed was so warm and comfortable that I didn't wanted to get up. With Shimmering still hugging me and sleeping, I glanced at my belly, and stroked it.

"Hey kids," I whispered to my belly. "It's been three months you're growing inside me. I'm getting a bit better now, just… I'm eating a lot so you guys won't get hungry too… heh-heh…"

"Flurry!" I heard Mistral Violet knocking at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, come in! The door's not locked."

The door opened, and Mistral came in with a parcel. "I just received this at our doorstep. It looks like your friend in Ponyville has sewn your dresses! The address reads that it's from Carousel Boutique in Ponyville."

"Oh, great! Let me see what's inside." I sat down carefully and began to unwrap the parcel.

"Oh, Flurry, look at your belly. Your button has popped!" Mistral suddenly pointed. "And you got a line in the middle of your belly."

"Really?" I felt it. My navel has indeed risen due to the pressure from my growing belly, and it pointed outwards, just like every expectant mother. Apart from it I noticed my "line", running from the tip to the bottom of my belly. "I'll enjoy it later. Right now I need to examine the package."

On top of it was what it looked like a folded letter. I unfolded it and read it:

 _Dear Princess Flurry Heart,_

 _Enclosed in this parcel are seven dresses sewn truly by both me and my mother. We've designed the fabric such that the dresses fit your ever growing belly of eight foals as your pregnancy progresses, and the dresses will even make you look beautiful when you make public appearances._

 _The total price of this entire package is 2500 bits. Miss Pommel's family is making an additional five more so I believe theirs should be coming in a few days after mine. When they're here, you will be paying them the money as you did to mine. I hope you will feel comfortable with what we've made. Send my regards to your parents and family too!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Platinum Royale_

I began unpacking the package. Every dress was nicely folded into transparent plastic bags. We slowly unraveled the dresses.

"Wow, they are beautiful," Mistral cried. "Platinum really does have her talent."

"I couldn't agree more!"

"Mmhh, what's going on?" said Shimmering drowsily, as he tried to wake up, and saw me just in time trying to wear one of the dresses.

"Whoa, so-"

"Yes, they just arrived. How do I look, dear?" I said, strutting in one of my new dresses.

Shimmering looked like he was mesmerized. "You… look… beautiful, ah…" He stared at me, with his mouth wide open. We thought he was going to drool at such a beautiful, gravid mare in a pretty dress!

"Oh, cut it out!" Mistral laughed as she closed his mouth. "Your fiancee's beautiful enough to stun a lot of passers-by already!"

"Take it easy, we both are a perfect couple already," I told her. But then, I felt something jerk in my belly!

"Huh? Wait…" I placed my hoof at my belly.

"Flurry? What's wrong?" Shimmering asked.

"The babies just… kicked?" added Mistral.

"I think… they did!" I said, feeling again. "Don't make any noise, guys. Let me feel it again…"

We waited for a minute. Soon I felt another kick, a few seconds later, more kicks came.

"They're kicking. They're really kicking!" I cried to them.

"Hold on, let me feel them," Shimmering placed his hoof on mine. A while later he too felt them. "Gosh, I could now! You're three months along, now we can feel them!"

"I guess the foals wanted to congratulate you!" laughed Mistral. "You two have been well for three months. I guess you can now bond better with them now!"

"Oh, dear, this is a miracle!" I cried. "Are the others still having their breakfast? I guess we can tell them!"

"Come on, I was just about to begin my meal anyway," said Mistral as she escorted us.

 **Four months**

Madam Starlight and Solar Shine were shopping with me at the grocery. "Let's see, a toilet roll pack, check. Snacks, check. Some ice cream, check. Pickles, check. Everything else for the kitchen, check. Anything we left out?"

"Don't think we have," I said, but suddenly, as I looked at our shopping cart, I was appalled by only three cans of pickles. "But… is three enough for Flurry? She's craving a lot of these, Madam, and this won't be enough for her!"

"Relax, Shimmering," Madam Starlight calmed me. "I have a trick for her. I'll tell her what do to."

"We don't want to really waste money caring for your pregnant fiancée. If my mom's got something in her mind, she know the tactics," Solar told me.

"Um, okay, I kinda get what you said," I replied. "I'll see how you'll teach her then."

* * *

"Now then, Princess," Starlight said to me in my room. "I know pickles and ice cream are must-haves for your pregnancy cravings, but, as a good pony, and a good princess, we must learn to be thrifty as well. That's why I didn't buy many cans of pickles just now. Do you think I'm rational for what I've said?"

"I understand, Starlight," I answered. "So basically, are you trying to teach me to do some magic or something?"

"Yes, that's right!" she beamed. "Now I'm sure you've learnt the duplication spell from us." She took out a pickle from the jar. "See if you can make five out from this one."

Using my magic, I successfully created five identical copies out from the pickle. We both smiled.

"See? Doesn't it help save money in a better way?" Starlight asked me.

"I think it does! Thanks for reminding me about the magic, Starlight!" I replied as I ate the newly duplicated pickle.

"Don't mention it, Flurry," Starlight smiled. "You know, we've been watching you mature into adulthood, learn lots of things together, and now, you're learning on making a new family! You and everypony else are all of our pride."

"I'm forever grateful to you and Aunt Twilight, Starlight," I said and hugged her.

"Take care of these babies, too when they're born!" Starlight added as she rubbed my belly with her hoof. "You and Shimmering will bear the similar duty of educating them right and wrong. It's an endless cycle!"

"I'll try. I can't wait to see them."

* * *

"Welcome to your fourth month checkup!" The nurse greeted us as we entered the ward. "Boy, you surely have gotten big, Princess. You're like somepony carrying twins at full term! I'm sure you're still doing everything you can in this stage?"

"I am, Madam," Flurry replied. "Overall I am getting better, I have less and less morning sicknesses. And my babies, they're kicking healthily. My womb looks like a gym to them."

"And now your babies' types can possibly be determined at this stage, but as for their sexes we might get to know either now or later. Get up to the bed, dear." Flurry heaved herself onto the bed, and lifted her dress for the nurse to work on it. "My, what a beautiful dark line you got here. And ooh, your 'button' has popped already!" She ticked it.

"Hey, it tickles!" she giggled.

"Remember what we promised," I reminded the nurse. "The results are known only between us, our family and friends!"

"Yes, yes, I remember that, Sir," she smiled as she spread the gel on Flurry's belly. "Now, let's see what we've got…"

She then moved the scanner around her belly, and the images were projected onto the screen. She hummed as she pressed a button to capture each of our babies' images and printed them. As we watched we could roughly see some babies sporting unicorn features, yet we still held on to our breaths.

"Alright, let's see…" she said as she finished scanning every one of our octuplets. "Hmm, I can't see much of their genitals yet, but…" She examined them for a further few minutes.

"Okay, here's a set of pictures for each of your babies," she showed us. "While I couldn't really determine their sexes yet, but let me reveal to you: you are having two foals of each main pony kind. Two earth ponies, two unicorns, two pegasi and two alicorns!"

We were surprised at their types.

"Wait, I'm a unicorn and she's a princess. How did we produce earth ponies and pegasi?" I asked.

"Don't forget, it's genetics!" the nurse continued. "And from what I've observed, all their placentas are separate, so all eight of them would not be identical. What's more, this alicorn fetus is at the bottom of your belly, and this alicorn fetus is resting at the top." She said as she felt the bottom and the tip of her belly.

"Wow, so my eldest prince or princess will be an alicorn!" Flurry exclaimed. "And for my youngest one, too!"

"Anyway, keep these pictures. You don't want to let the others know until they're born, right?"

"Absolutely. We're gonna keep this excitement to ourselves," I replied. "We'll be back next month to find how many colts and fillies we're having, then."

"Of course! Do come back again!"


	4. Second Trimester - Part 1

**Five months**

I munched at everything on the dining table. Fruits, salads, sandwiches, desserts, basically anything to get my babies a feel of these foods. I'm already in my fifth month, and my belly was as big as somepony having triplets at full term. My nurse has advised me to increase my energy intake to feed my eight foals.

Everyone couldn't help but stare at my eating. They must have thought my appetite has gone crazily big to suit my cravings.

"Big sister…" Paladin Knight began. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright," I replied, munching a sandwich I just duplicated. "Just… I needa let my babies get a taste of every type of food," I giggled.

"Oh, that was a cute response," laughed Dark Glare. "I mean, yeah, you have a point. Just… the way you eat, isn't that a little…"

"Never mind, just let her satisfy herself to the fullest," Mom told them. "She's a graceful princess, she knows what she's doing."

"Well she's sort of the mare trying to fit herself to the fullest with the suitable situations," Shimmering finished.

* * *

"Flurry? Hello?" I called. But there was no response.

"Maybe she's sleeping?" Sis asked me.

"No way. She won't sleep at this time!" I turned the door handle. It wasn't locked. As I opened we saw her slumping on her bed, and she seemed to be weeping.

"Flurry, are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, leave me alone," she sobbed.

"But… I can't leave you if something's troubling you. I am your coltfriend, and your soon-to-be husband, and it's best we can talk together…"

"Shut up! I know you'll hate me for I'm telling you I'm FAT!" Suddenly I was caught in the neck by her magic and was pulled in front of her. "A humble gentlecolt like you would never call me that, and it's best you leave me alone before I'll call my parents to imprison you for being unfaithful!"

"No, you're not fat!" I yelled as I was shaken back and forth as I was being suffocated. "I love you, honey. You're beautiful, your beauty is further increased by your belly…"

"LIAR! You've got another mare waiting for you downstairs huh!? If I ever find her out I'll… I'll-"

"Shush, calm down, Flurry Heart." Sis seemed to come to the rescue as she cancelled the magic by striking her horn, and I fell to the floor with relief over my neck.

"Get him off! He's, he's…" she wailed hysterically.

"Calm down, calm down," Sis repeated, as she hugged her. "It's mood swings that got you again, wasn't it? Shimmering would never turn a back on you. We're here because we're concerned. It's just unlucky for us that pregnancy mood swings came when we're looking for you."

Flurry Heart appeared to be silent as she seemed to realize about it. A while later she hugged Sis back.

"I-I'm sorry, Dark," she was at her sobbing voice again. "Y-you got me. Those mood swings, they really got me. I really feel emotionless."

"Don't worry. They always come and go quick. You'll be alright."

"Oh," she cried all of a sudden. "My babies, they're kicking now." She placed her hoof at her belly.

"Oh, I think your babies are cheering you up! They don't want to see you get upset!" Sis replied.

"Yeah, you're everypony's hope, even the unborn ones support you!" I added as I joined the hug, with Flurry stretching her hooves as if she allowed me to join.

* * *

"Found the last one yet?" I asked Shimmering.

"Almost… felt it," he drew a heart on where he felt one of my babies' heartbeats. It was the eighth and last heartbeat he found, and he had marked where my babies' heartbeats can be felt with a pen.

"Oh, good job, Shimmy!" I looked into the mirror to see his markings. "They're all beating healthily."

"Indeed they are," he agreed. "But how does it feel to have babies kicking in your body though?"

"Um, I dunno, maybe it's something like butterflies flying in my body or fish swimming?" I replied. "It's a very funny feeling when you're first pregnant. If you were a mare perhaps you can experience everything."

"Heh-heh, you may be right," he said as I returned to my bed to let him feel my babies kicking. "Well I remember doing the same thing, feeling my quint siblings kick when Mom was pregnant with them."

"I think I should say we're happy enough our octuplets and your quint siblings are a great blessing for our bloodline."

"Yeah, I remember, before Mom had them, I quarreled with Sis almost every day on wanting a sibling. I always said that I wanted a brother, because colts are stronger, while Sis said fillies are better because colts are generally naughtier."

"So, your mom and dad knew what you two wished?"

"Yeah, and they told us they couldn't guarantee what would the outcome be. When Mom did get pregnant, we had a bet on who will win, and when Mom came back from her first ultrasound to tell us the result that she's having quints, two colts and three fillies, we both were thrilled, and Mom then told us that since our wishes were granted at the same time by surprise, she told us not to quarrel with each other again, and not to quarrel with the quints when they are born and grown up."

"You've been a good colt," I chuckled. "So does your sister. That's why you're rewarded more than you two wished for. Be a good pony, and we'll be blessed more."

"I guess it's fair enough to say we've been all good. That's probably why the Goddess of Fertility gave us the prophecy of having the whole of Equestria populated by our descendants. By the way, I'm sorry about how I treated you this afternoon. I don't really know when would my next mood swing strike."

"Aw, it's okay. Let's just enjoy our happy moment before it comes and goes yet again," I assured, and we continued feeling our babies' movements until drowsiness took us over.

 **Six months**

Fall had just arrived. Flurry Heart was well into her sixth month of our octuplet pregnancy. Then again she was already huge, and she was like a mare heavily pregnant with quintuplets, almost as big as how Mom looked before she gave birth to my quints siblings, and I could wonder further how much bigger she can reach at full term. Our recent visit to our nurse revealed that we had exactly four colts and four fillies, each sex bore every one of the four main pony kinds. Which means that we are having two earth ponies, two unicorns, two pegasi and two alicorns together, each pony kind having a different sex.

A small number of Flurry's friends in Ponyville were getting pregnant as well. Her cousin's best friend, Beryl, was confirmed nearly three months along with triplets after she had the same fun me and Flurry had a week before we were confirmed pregnant with her boyfriend, who is one of her friends' cousins. She and her other friends are getting married, too, but only later in the fall. Meanwhile her elder cousin, Prince Orion Galaxy's wife is to be due in a month after Hearth's Warming Eve.

It was that one night, a week before our great day, the day of our marriage, that we were discussing our excitement for that day on our bed.

"It's going to be a week more before we're officially husband and wife," I told her. "What can you say about our relationship so far?"

"It's been really great. All those pregnancy ups and downs, I'm already getting the hang of it," she replied. "I think I like getting pregnant now. It's an enjoyable feeling."

"So would we like to have more kids again when these eight are born?"

"Certainly. But let's give my body a rest for a while after I get these foals out of my body, give or take maybe a few years. Yeah, it's a while for my body to recover, but it's all I can do if I want to get pregnant with such a huge amount next time, just as what the Goddess of Fertility prophesied."

"I understand that. Though I'm really excited for our huge family in the near future, you do have a point, so everything's worth the wait," I replied, and she smiled, and we continued feeling our babies kicking in her belly underneath our blanket.

* * *

Cousin Orion came on the night before the wedding. He was assigned to be Paladin Knight's best stallion. Shimmering's two little quint brothers are to be our pagecolts, one for Shimmering and one for Solar Shine. Melody Aurora and Honey Drops were assigned to be me and Mistral's bridesmaids respectively, and King Sombra is to be Dark Glare's best stallion.

"So eight little tots are squirming in there?" Honey asked at the sight of my belly. "Aww man, we've seen your belly pics from the papers. We really couldn't get a feel of it until like right now."

"Yes, you can feel the babies, only after you've settled yourselves!" I told her. "Is your little one fine too, Orion?"

"Yes, Honey and the baby together are making good progress," he replied.

"That's good to hear," Mom replied. "Now settle yourselves before we chat together, we're doing everything we can for our children's big day tomorrow!"

Our great day came. Outside the palace, many of our subjects gathered, with ponies coming from near and far, with our non-pony friends arriving from the Dragon Lands, Griffonstone, Yakyakistan and of course, the Changeling terrritory.

I was in my room, with the dressmares dressing me up in my wedding dress as well as styling my hair.

"Okay, princess," one of the dressmares said as she finished styling me. "Have a look at how you look."

I looked into the mirror. "Wow, you all really did a good job there," I said as I turned around to view further parts of my body.

"All to make you and your growing body look beautiful," the other dressmare replied. "Now is it time for you to meet your other wedding mates?"

"Sure," I said as I reached for the door. As I opened Dark Glare and Mistral Violet were already outside, waiting for me, both of them beautifully dressed, too.

"We've been waiting for you, Flurry!" Mistral began. "Wow, you're really nicely dressed!"

"Thanks, and you two as well," I replied. "Dark, you're feeling good, too, I suppose?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm feeling that sickness just now, but thankfully, I'm better," she said. She's already two weeks pregnant, after she had the same fun me and Shimmering had with Paladin Knight.

"Glad you are," I said as we hugged together. "Now where's Melody and the other bridesmaids?"

"There you are, girls! Right on time!" King Sombra called, and accompanying him were Melody Aurora and Honey Drops.

"Wow, you three sure look stylish!" Melody complimented.

"Thanks, Mel," I replied. "Are your friends waiting?"

"Yes, they've came from far away to witness this majestic ceremony, for all royal children of the Crystal Empire getting married at the same time!" Honey replied.

"Oh my, that's such a grand occasion in Equestria like never before!" Mistral cried.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be a memorable moment in history," Dark said.

"Yeah," Sombra replied. "Now come on, and let's get ready. Everypony's waiting downstairs."

* * *

I stood still as my elder quint brother adjusted the bow on my suit. The wedding hall was packed, with many of our friends having gathered.

"Getting excited, eh, young man?" Prince Orion asked me.

"You can say that, since…"

"Hey, we all know that feeling," Solar Shine said. "We've been through many marriage occasions, we should know the drill for it already, since we're the main stallions today."

"Yeah, and I now get the feeling of getting Dark pregnant before we're married," Paladin Knight added. "Turns out, it wasn't as worse as I expected. Mom was right after all, I guess."

"The brides are arriving!" a voice called.

"Oh, they're here!" my younger quint brother cried.

"Alright, let's keep calm and follow the tradition," said Orion, as we returned to the throne altar.

"Looking smart, my boys?" Prince Shining asked. He was with the rest of the royalty.

"Fear not, Uncle," Prince Orion replied. "Let's get this thing going."

"You're all calm, huh?" Princess Celestia joked. "On celebrating a big day like this."

The door opened, and my three bridesmaid sisters came in, scattering petals as our brides came in accompanied by their best partners, with the wedding music accompanying. We were all stunned at the beauty of them entering, particularly my wife, added by her immensely huge belly. I smiled at her, and she winked back.

As the three mares arrived near the altar, Princess Celestia began speaking.

"Mares and gentlecolts, today we are gathered here to celebrate a special occasion that will be treasured and cherished forever in their lives. Their commitment of their relationship, and their dedication, is truly undeniable. First, may we have Princess Flurry Heart and Prince Shimmering Glow?"

Flurry Heart stepped forward, accompanied by Princess Melody, and we stood with Princess Celestia between us.

"Prince Shimmering Glow, do you take Flurry Heart as your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Princess Flurry Heart, take Shimmering Glow as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and death, till death do you part?"

"I do, Princess."

And next she called Paladin Knight and Dark Glare, and then Solar Shine and Mistral Violet, and said the same thing for them which made me almost felt drowsy. We looked at each other, and blushed and giggled.

"May we have the rings, please?" Princess Celestia said as she finished with Solar and Mistral. Beryl, our ringbearer, brought up our rings, and placed each of the rings on our horns.

"I now pronounce the three of you, respectively, husband and wife!"

As she finished, we kissed and embraced, with the crowd cheering. We couldn't deny it. It was the happiest moment of our lives.

In the midst of our kiss, Flurry suddenly jerked. "Oh!" The crowd suddenly felt silent.

"What's the matter, Flurry?" Princess Cadance asked.

"No, it's just my babies," she said, feeling her belly with her active brood now kicking. "I think they're now joining the cheers on our day!" Everypony laughed as she finished.

"Three cheers for Flurry Heart, her siblings, her new family, and her babies!" Pepper Flake screamed joyfully, and the cheering continued.

Soon afterwards, evening came, and it was our reception. As the others gathered, we all spoke to Flurry's Ponyville friends.

"So you were right after all!" Platinum Royale said.

"Yes, how couldn't I break my promise?" Flurry replied.

"Whatever it is, you and your siblings look great today," said Bloodthirst. "Congratulations."

"Thanks a lot, Bloodthirst!" replied Mistral. "I think you should congratulate more on Dark Glare. She's already into beginning her own family, too!"

"Don't mention it!" Sis laughed. "But hey, I'm two weeks along, so maybe my baby's gonna be really tender at this moment."

"Of course, it's still in its early development, so don't risk yourself to anything unhealthy," said Melody. "Anyhow, my boy's doing well, I feel him kicking now and then, though not as much as Flurry feels, because she's having more than I do!"

"And my girl's great, too!" Honey Drops added. "But occasionally I get waves of massive kicking. I think she wants to show of her chaotic powers before she comes out?"

"Maybe yes?" replied Chaos. "After all, Dad passed this on to us."

"Well, there's something you might find amazing. I'm only two months and I'm already starting to show," said Beryl, turning aside to show her bump. "Iron and I made our scan just last week, and I found I'm having triplets! I think I could get the feel of more than one baby moving and squirming inside me soon!"

"We had a little commotion between our cousin Iron Granite with Beryl, he happened to have sex with her two months ago, which made her pregnant," Raisin Brandy explained.

"It's complicated, but Daddy was actually a bit agitated when he knew I was pregnant, but Mom seemed to trust me better, and managed to convince Daddy that somepony who truly loved me only could do that to me, then we managed to settle matters peacefully with Iron's family."

"Come to think of it, I still felt cringy on that incident," Iron Granite blushed. "But even so, as long as we're getting married, and Beryl being faithful to me, we're alright." He finished and held Beryl within his hooves. Beryl just giggled.

"Well, everypony's getting married and having kids soon, so don't worry much about it," assured Mistral.

"Hey, how's everyone going?" a familiar voice called. We all turned.

"Uncle Flash! There you are!" Flurry Heart cried as she recognized his spirit.

"Ha-ha! Your old uncle never fails to surprise everypony at big days."

"Either way, we're all glad to see you," Prince Orion said.

"Anyhow," went on Uncle Flash Sentry. "I hope our five expecting mares here are doing well."

"Yes, we do, Dad," Melody said.

"And you too, Flurry. Eight babies conceived in one body? That sure is a record like never before!" He joked as he poked at Flurry's belly.

"Don't you ever dare pop my fruits!" I cried.

"Relax, Shimmy. He was just kidding. And right now, my babies are kicking as we speak," she calmed me.

"And they'll grow up just fine, eh?"

"C'mon, uncle. Shimmering and I are just getting started."

"Which reminds me, but hey!" Pizza Frenzy suddenly called. "Can we have some photos of our expecting mares?"

Eventually we spent the rest of the night with Pizza photographing each of the expectant mares. Needless to say, our day was memorable.


	5. Second Trimester - Part 2

**Seven months**

I'm currently at Melody Aurora's home, staying for the night before heading to Manehattan for our honeymoon the next evening. I'm already in my seventh month, and my belly has continued to grow steadily. I compared our week-by-week photos of my pregnancy with Shimmering, and we both agreed that our fast-growing babies are making my huge pregnancy prominent.

"Your babies are well, Flurry?" Melody asked me. "How's Dark Glare doing?"

"Why, yes, they are. I feel very assured and comforing when they kick inside me. Sometimes my boy down there kicks my bladder hard that I would pee unexpectedly, making everypony else think that my waters broke and that I'm going into labor!" I laughed as I replied, patting the bottom of my belly where my soon-to-be-born eldest foal was lying. "As for Dark, well, she was showing early too, and she and Paladin found out they're having twins! She's having the same problems we're having early into our pregnancies now, but never mind, she'll get that through soon."

"Yeah, the growing babies are putting pressure on the organs, and it would definitely make digestion difficult and heavy breathing. That's what Beryl told us," Chaos Control added. "I believe her conception of triplets was a wonderful gift for her on being a trainee nurse on obstetrics and gynecology! I honestly believe her family's gonna get bigger like ours in the future."

"Man, you must be thinking what we're exactly thinking too!" Shimmering replied. "I remember Fluttershy told us something about the rise in the population of Equestria in the future to make the land more fruitful."

"That's exactly what's the Goddess of Fertility's planning." Suddenly, we heard Uncle Flash Sentry's voice booming. He was there, flying towards us.

"Uncle Flash!" I called. "You really know what the Goddess of Fertility said?"

"Yes, I do see her in the afterlife world sometimes. I once talked with her about my family, our friends, and then she tells me of an upcoming baby boom in Equestria in the near future. Believe me or not, I've joined not just the gods and goddesses in the afterlife, Princess Celestia too would join me in looking into the future of Equestria. Now back to my matter with the Goddess of Fertility, she and I together viewed a vision when Equestria will be largely populated, and new ponies will be born massively."

"That's amazing…" beamed Melody. "Did she show about me and our families?"

"As a matter of fact, well she showed how your families will be in the near future. I cannot reveal the exact number of children you'll be having in your family, but all of you are guaranteed to have really large families, and the ponies I witnessed in the Goddess of Ferility's vision will be largely your descendants."

"Which would really blow our minds later on!" exclaimed Chaos. "I can't imagine, seeing all of my future children from above some day!?"

"You'll know that soon, Chaos," Uncle Flash laughed. "Now, Melody and Flurry, there's something that pregnant mares can actually do to bond each other better?"

"Um, what is?" I asked.

"I propose belly to belly bonding. Touch your bellies together, because I believe the unborn foals already have their in-mind communication which we as grown ponies won't know. Now why don't you two try it?"

With that, we lifted our dresses to reveal our bare bellies, and we touched our bellies at the tip together. At first, we felt nothing. A while later, I could feel my babies kicking vigorously again.

"You're kicking, mine's kicking too!" Melody responded.

"That's right, your babies are communicating with each other!" Uncle Flash continued. "It's a good way for your children to know each other better when they are born and grown up!"

"Which reminds me, but hey, Nightmare Night is coming soon!" Chaos suddenly reminded. "Flurry, do you have any plans for you and your siblings to come over and celebrate with us?"

"I'll see if I can do, it's a great idea!" I replied. "Maybe I could paint my huge belly into a massive gypsy ball!"

"We'll see about that!" Shimmering laughed.

* * *

The next morning, we went to the hospital at Ponyville for a checkup with Melody's best friend Beryl. Our appointment date happened to be on the day we're leaving for Manehattan so we decided to be at Ponyville to check before we leave in the late afternoon.

"So, this must be your first time checking here?" Beryl asked as Flurry got onto the operating bed.

"I guess so. My nurse in the Crystal Empire has given me the liberty to check anywhere should I be absent in the Crystal Empire."

"Heh-heh, that's a good way for nurses to communicate with patients!" Beryl giggled. "So how has your pregnancy going so far?"

"It's very good, my babies are growing healthily, my cravings still continue, I could control my emotions better, and I feel better every passing day!" she narrated, lifting her dress to reveal her belly for Beryl to spread the gel. "But the funniest thing that always happens is that my babies do their gymnastics so vigorously that they hit my bladder and I start to pee uncontrollably, making everypony else around me think I'm going into labor!"

"You're definitely nurturing them well, they're still kicking as we speak!" Beryl continued as she spread gel all over her belly. "My, such wonderful stretchmarks! Your belly's becoming the tree of life!"

"Hah-hah, we noticed them a few weeks ago, shortly after our wedding," I laughed. "We've been spreading her belly with lotion ever since, and we love the fact that the stretchmarks add up to the beauty."

"That's nice. Now hold on as I look at your babies…" Beryl began placing the scanner on her belly, and just like our nurse did, she captured and printed every ultrasound picture of our babies.

"Now, I'm sure you let only us know what your babies are, right?"

"Mm-hmm, we'll only reveal our week-by-week pregnancy pictures and ultrasound scans when they're born."

"Okay, now for some advice. I'm sure you won't be able to fly anymore because of your growing weight, but under one circumstance you should be able to still fly with your big belly!"

"Yes, I understand," Flurry said, flapping her wings briefly. "Because I can still stand on clouds, right?"

"Yeah, you can just grab a cloud from anywhere, hop onto it and fly free! Rainbow Dash actually proposed this idea, so I'll tell her that you got her concept!"

"Another thing, Beryl. Do you make scans of yourself, too?" I asked.

"Oh, who says I don't? I've already got the hang on ultrasound scanning, so it shouldn't be a problem to mares coming to visit me and even myself! Anyway, I wish your trip a beautiful one!"

"Thanks, Beryl! See you on Nightmare Night!"

* * *

Eventually, after a train ride from Ponyville in the evening, we arrived at Manehattan at night. There was a huge crowd of ponies waiting for our arrival. As we got down, they shouted our names, and with camera lights flashing, we smiled and waved through the crowd.

"Our family's getting bigger," I called to them. They were still cheering as we got onto our carriage headed for our hotel.

"Ah, yes!" I laid on my bed as we settled everything in our hotel room. "A pleasant honeymoon trip for us!"

"I guess we could reflect our parents' teachings," Shimmering replied. "We really got so much respect."

"I already didn't mind others taking pictures of me when I'm out there," I replied. "What's important is that we just need to keep up on our deeds."

"Yeah, you're right."

But suddenly, I felt it coming again. That heat, that heat we'd sometimes get when we're alone.

"Shimmy," I spoke to him. "My feelings, I can feel them rise again…"

"Is it?" he asked surprisingly. "So that means we're gonna-"

"Yup, here we go again!" I finished as I locked our hotel room door, closed the curtains and took of my dress. Laying on my side with my rump revealed to him, I continued, "You know the drill, Shimmy. Come on."

Immediately, I felt his member penetrating into my rump sideways as he held my rear hooves. Instantly our sexual pleasures skyrocketed, accompanied by our moans.

"Oh, yes, this feeling, this lovely feeling, can you feel it?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Same, ooh, my babies, they're joining us!" I panted as I felt occasional uterine contractions and crampings, but all the while I could feel my babies kicking and moving around intensely. Fluttershy told me I didn't need to worry on having sex while I'm pregnant, as long as the magic active in my womb can keep my babies grown safely until full term without any premature birth complications.

A while later, our sexual pleasure ended, and I felt Shimmering detaching himself from my body.

"Huh, that was fun," he panted tiringly. "Are you good, dear?"

"I'm fine. Good job, honey. Let's get prepared for our fun tomorrow." I lifted him onto our bed, sharing a kiss together and entering into our dreamland.

* * *

We were strolling on the Manehattan beach in our swimsuits. We wanted to find a nice place to sunbath ourselves. Lots of people were looking at us, greeting us whenever we passed by.

"I guess that's a good spot," Flurry pointed to some beach benches. "Care to lie down?"

"Well look at all this attention we gathered," I replied. "Let's just chill ourselves off anyway."

As soon as we all laid down, a number of beach visitors came and continued greeting us.

"Hi, Princess, you look great today!"

"Can I have a picture of your belly?"

"Can I feel your babies?"

"Let's have a picture together!"

"When are your babies born?"

"How do the babies look like?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. You can pose with me any way you like. And uh, I won't let you know my babies until they're born!" she replied.

"Now now, we're here to have fun, not to be entertained," I tried shooing the visitors away.

"Let them be, Shimmy. It's great for them for meeting me," she laughed as she had a photo taken with a visitor.

"Ah well," I groaned but yet I smiled looking at the visitors' pleased faces.

* * *

Our next thing to do in Manehattan was to visit the Manehattan branch of Carousel Boutique. I felt that it was time that I ordered new dresses. Shimmering went for some souvenirs so I went there alone.

"Oh, you really need new dresses?" the store owner, Mrs Pommel asked. "I'd do anything I can to make you and your gravid body feel good, Princess!"

"Don't mention it!" I laughed. "After all, it feels good to have a pregnancy like this, and I hope I would surely get better if I can be pregnant again."

"Princess!" Suddenly, a teenage mare appeared and snapped some photos with her camera. "I didn't think you would come to visit our shop! I've been waiting to get some pictures of you!"

"Oh, really? Sure! Have a look at my huge belly. There's eight little ones in there!" I turned aside for her to snap at my belly.

"Don't mind about my daughter," Mrs Pommel said. "She's recently joined her school's photography club, and is looking for a publishing site to get a bit of income for us!"

"That's nice to hear!"

"Anyway, I'll be designing your three new dresses in the next few days. I'll deliver them to you and you can pay me the money when it arrives at your doorstep like last time."

"Hey Princess Flurry, if we happen to meet again," her daughter asked me innocently. "Can I take photos of you again?"

"Yes, we can! But, I can't guarantee if we can meet again, because I'll be giving birth already!"

"Aww."

"We'll see about that first, okay? I have many things to do as a princess."

"You'll meet her again if you're lucky," Mrs Pommel assured. "Anyhow, Princess, that's the deal?"

"Yup, I'll be paying gladly!"

The next day, we left back to the Crystal Empire in the afternoon.

"Ah, can't believe we gained so much attention there. Everypony sure do loves us," I spoke to Shimmering on the train.

"Well said," he replied. "Right now we'll be looking forward to Nightmare Night. Let's see what we can do that night!"

* * *

Nightmare Night came. In the evening we were all gathered at Carousel Boutique, including Flurry's siblings, all getting dressed up for Nightmare Night.

Chaos and I were painting Flurry's belly into a crystal ball. As we painted through, it shone as realistic as the real thing.

"Now you can ask somepony to gaze into your 'ball' and tell them that they'll have a huge family in the future!" laughed Chaos as we finished painting.

"Oh, Chaos, you can say that again!" laughed Flurry as she laid down, waiting for the paint to dry. "Ah, I could feel it, the weight of my babies on me. Yes, definitely uncomfortable, but I could feel my pride."

"You really are a tough mare, huh?" Melody Aurora approached. She was dressed as a pregnant Mistress Marevellous. "I guess I could say we were all amazed at you."

"She is, really," agreed Sis. "I believe she's inspired families everywhere."

"Either way, pregnancy is just the most gorgeous thing to experience as a mare, if you look at a positive perspective," Platinum Royale said, as Flurry got up for her to put on her witch's robe. "Now I'm gonna call you 'The Witch-who-grants-mares-fertility'!"

Everypony in the room laughed.

"Hey, I just said almost the same thing to her!" Chaos exclaimed.

But then, we had a memorable night. Everywhere we went, ponies would come and pose with us for photos. As far as the night went, it was memorable. We all had fun.

"That was an amazing one. For some reason Princess Flurry was the one who was swarmed the most, maybe it's because of her pregnancy!" Thunder Clash laughed as we returned to undress ourselves.

"I appreciate all the attention, Thunder," she replied. "When our kids are born, let's get them to experience the festival together."

"Well if anypony gets to be pregnant on the next, or maybe one future Nightmare Night," announced Mistral Violet. "I suggest we paint our bellies into many patterns!"

"Oh, perhaps I could paint mine into a disco ball, but mine isn't big enough now, but that's bad. We'll see about that next time," Beryl replied, and we all laughed again.

 **Eight months**

"I received a letter from Princess Celestia," Mom spoke to me. "She said she wants you in a mission."

"A mission for me, with her?" I asked. I am now eight months along, and with my belly considerably growing, everypony in the castle began concerned that I could be uncomfortable, and that my work every day might trigger a premature labor anytime. But I assured them that I was going to be alright, and that I need to move around every day to keep my blood flowing into my babies, improving our circulation together, and as well as aiding a good labor.

"Yeah, she was wondering whether you could still work around with her while you're having eight in your womb," she laughed. "Here, read this."

I took over the letter and started reading:

 _Dear Princess Flurry Heart,_

 _As far as I am pleased on your pregnancy, which has been going on smoothly, would you mind working me on a small favor in the coming weekend? If you don't mind, just come over to Canterlot on Saturday. Orion will be waiting for you to be escorted to me. I'll be looking forward to you. Oh, and you may take your husband along, too, in case he wants to look around._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Princess Celestia_

"Cool! I'll speak to Shimmering later!" I told her as I finished reading.

"It's better if somepony accompanies you in your mission," replied Mom. "Though I know you are independent."

"Aww, Mom," I blushed.

Later that night, I told Shimmering all about our plan to go to Canterlot. Solar Shine was with us.

"Ah, nice," Solar said. "By the way, I made further research about the candies you consumed that made you pregnant with eight, Flurry."

"What is it?"

"Do you still continue to consume them during your pregnancy?"

"Well, a bit, though. Why are you asking?"

"Now this is where things start to get interesting. The fertility drug's effect is beyond doubt. Its effect is quite permanent, meaning you could go on and have another huge pregnancy like this. Also, should you happen to consume them during your pregnancy, your effects will be passed onto your unborn child, and that they'll inherit the similar effects you're having when they're mature."

"Are you sure about it?" Shimmering asked skeptically.

"That's just my theory. We'll see about that when they are born and all grown up," he finished. "As for you, Shimmering, since your mother had quints, and with the fact that genetic factors are one of the causes by multiple births, the combination with Flurry's permanent effect from the candies will give a higher chance of having a high-order pregnancy."

"Man, this is mind-blowing," Shimmering replied. "To expect a huge family like this…"

We left for Canterlot in the morning. Once we arrived at the station, Orion Galaxy was already there, waiting for us.

"There you two are!" he greeted. "With your huge bag of babies seemingly ready to pop!"

"Oh, Orion. I still have about three more months, you know that?"

"C'mon, I was just kidding. To think that an amazing mare like you can get to carry many babies until term, something nopony has ever done it before."

"We're thankful she's had the ability," Shimmering replied. "Could you take us to the princess, please?"

"Certainly," he replied, and led us the way.

Along the way, we were greeted by the fellow Canterlot ponies who took their time to admire my huge belly. There was one particular foal who wondered why my belly was huge and how have I done to it, but we managed to explain on how a stallion and a mare fall in love, get married and have children to her.

"It's basically the birds and the bees," Orion explained to her. "Your mother will tell you more about it."

Soon we entered the palace, and Princesses Celestia and Luna were there waiting for us.

"I'm very happy you managed to turn up, Princess Flurry," Princess Celestia greeted. "About the job we're going to do, it's going to be interesting to you, because it's involving Princess Melody's friends in Ponyville!"

"Oh, that means we are to certify her friends' wedding certificates?"

"Spot on, Flurry Heart," replied Princess Luna. "Melody has specially chosen you to certify the documents, since her friends wanted their marriages to be held on the same day."

"That sounds cool, I feel honored!" I exclaimed.

"Now I'll get the both of you to your room. We will sort these out later. Tomorrow, you can have your own tour around Canterlot," Princess Celestia continued.

"Thanks a lot, Princess," Shimmering said.

"And your faithfulness to your wife has long been retained, Shimmering Glow?" she asked her.

"Yes, he's faithful," I replied. "Take us there, please."

* * *

That night, we were resting in our room, with Flurry Heart lying on the bed and me feeling our babies moving together. I had a walk around Canterlot with Prince Orion while Flurry discussed with Princesses Celestia and Luna earlier.

"So many kicks felt," I remarked. "They're growing really well."

"Indeed they are," Flurry agreed. "They're bound to be healthy ponies when they grow up."

"Because you've given them the love and care they needed," I replied.

"And you managed to stay yourself healthy." Princess Celestia entered to check us. "It's important a pregnant mare needs to keep herself a good body to benefit for the babies, and giving birth to them safely."

"I know, Princess," Flurry replied. "I get all these crazy cravings now and then, and I'm glad my babies are taking them well and now they're such an active bunch!"

"You've been a good mare and Princess, and you both have been a great couple," Celestia replied. "These babies are your ultimate reward from your loyalty and faithfulness." She then felt Flurry's belly, too, causing her to giggle.

"Is it just me or my dear wife's belly is a magnet for ponies?" I said, seeing her feeling.

"Her octuplet pregnancy is something like never before, Prince Shimmering," replied Celestia. "Just like how she was born, the first alicorn to be born naturally in Equestria."

"Come to think of my Crystalling, I still couldn't… uh… heh-heh," Flurry said embarrassingly.

"It's a story you and everypony else couldn't forget, Flurry," Celestia said. "You, your siblings, and your cousins are the apples of everypony's eyes, so does your soon-to-be born progeny."

"Yeah, I'm sure this Crystalling's gonna be a unique one," she replied, feeling her kicks.

Melody's friends' weddings all turned to be at the end of the month. While Beryl was into her fifth month, all her other friends are getting pregnant as well. Beryl told me that she was having identical triplet fillies, so Melody's unborn son will eventually have more playmate relatives. It was a grand day, seeing all of her friends get married at once.

"Flurry Heart and Shimmering Glow," Melody Aurora approached me during the reception with a card filled with a number of signatures. "I'll be going into the magic mirror tomorrow to attend another wedding of my friend who lives there. Can you send your regards to her by signing on this greeting card for her?"

"Oh, what a coincidence! Of course, we'll send that," I said gracefully, taking the quill and signing our names on it. "Does she come here often?"

"Sometimes. We keep in touch using a magic journal, like how our mothers do as well!" she replied. "I know from her that our counterparts are pregnant as well, and you in that world is having eight babies too, just like you!"

"Wow! Ask her to get some photos of the ceremony as well," responded Shimmering. "Man, for an expectant mare like you to travel between worlds, it's a feat for you!"

"Yeah, I still can experience my pregnancy when I became human in the other world," she replied. "But sure, I'll get some pictures. I'll tell them to send their regards to us as well!"


	6. Third Trimester - Part 1

**Nine months**

We are all gathered at Sugarcube Corner, with all of Flurry's Crystal Empire friends. She has personally invited them for a treat at Ponyville on the weekend. Now nine months along, Flurry's belly continued to grow, but now at a little slower rate, as our babies are close to reaching maturity before they will be born.

"Aww, I like their wriggling."

"Wow, it's kicking hard!" They were all taking turns to feel Flurry's babies.

"Come on, I want to see you kick!" One of them poked her belly, and a bump came out. "Wow, he's done it!"

"They're going to be strong, you know," Flurry replied as she stroked the kick. "Also, I won't be telling the sexes just yet! Just wait till they're born!"

"But we're impatient already!"

"Don't worry, the answer is worth if kept secret until a perfect time!" the male owner arrived, with a tray of cupcakes. "Princess, that's all I could bake because I don't want to waste all the ingredients for your babies. But I'm sure you know a spell to deal with them, right?"

"Yes, Poundy. Now, watch this…" With her magic, she duplicated some cupcakes in front of her friends' eyes, and they were all awed.

"Wow, you could actually give us some!" exclaimed the owner's sister.

"I could. For now my baby needs them," Flurry finished and she munched the cupcakes, and it seemed that she doesn't have a moment she's full.

"Her pregnancy has greatly increased her appetite," I remarked. "Our babies need more food." And they all laughed.

"Be careful of what you're eating!" reminded his sister. "Too much sugar can make your babies grow big and your labor difficult!"

"It's okay, Pumpkin. I know what I'm eating," she said as she continued to munch. "My babies are dearly hungry and they all need them badly."

"But hey, you know what that is?" Pepper Flake suddenly appeared, with her mouth painted in lipstick. "The babies of the gorgeous-bellied princess need more love, too!" She started lifting her dress and began kissing her belly repeatedly.

"Oh, Pepper," said Flurry embarrassingly.

* * *

We had a courtesy call from King Thorax and a few of his changelings on Hearth's Warming Eve. Thorax and his changelings was no stranger to us. It has been nearly thirty years since he has made a great relationship with us ponies, though for now we couldn't expect what's in store from the Changelings' former leader, Queen Chrysalis, as we knew she could still be up to no good.

"Thorax!" I called, hugging him.

"Flurry, my little friend!" He hugged me back, then he asked Mom. "Everypony in this palace has been good?"

"Oh, yes, Thorax," Mom replied. "We've been busy, all the while managing Flurry Heart and Dark Glare's pregnancies. We're gonna have lots of noise coming soon!"

"Oh, mostly from Flurry's?"

"Yep, mostly, and a bit from Dark Glare, but she's still early in her pregnancy," replied Paladin Knight. "As for Mistral uh, I'm not sure when is she gonna have children."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact," Dad continued. "She told us she has some surprise to announce on the stroke of midnight."

"Man, I don't know what's she gonna say!" a changeling cried.

"We'll have to wait, then," Shimmering replied.

"Right now," Thorax began, turning to me. "Can I have a talk with Flurry Heart in her room? I'd just love to be with my favorite kid of yours, Princess."

"Sure, go ahead. I knew you loved her since you first saw her as a baby," Mom replied.

"Aww, Thorax," I blushed at him.

In my room, Thorax glanced at my beautiful belly, just like the others.

"So all eight of them are doing well?" he asked me.

"Yeah. It feels a bit tiring having to feel their kicking every day. My body's a gymnasium and dance club to them, but feeling them move gives me the assurance that they're all healthy!" I replied. "They're kicking now as we speak."

"You didn't tell everypony else your babies' sexes, huh?" he asked while feeling my belly.

"No, it's only know between my family, and my friends, and that includes you, Thorax," I replied. Holding his hoof, I guided to the top and bottom parts of my belly. "I have four colts and four fillies, each foal of its own sex is one of the main pony species, an earth pony, a unicorn, a pegasus and an alicorn. My would-be eldest child, an alicorn colt, is below me. Another alicorn, a filly, is just on the top, here."

"Gosh, they really are active the whole time!"

"Our alicorn foals' positions are by far the easiest for us to memorize," Shimmering continued. "The rest, they're just scattered about, so we could forget them easily."

"Ah, but you two did a good job on managing your unborn foals," Thorax praised. "How about your brother and his wife?"

"Oh, their scan last week revealed they had twin colts! But they're not gonna reveal them to the public until they're born, like us!"

"Well yeah, how will you two guys manage your birth?"

"That," I replied. "I probably won't decide yet until next month. Perhaps it'll be some place where I could be with my friends."

"We could visit you whenever the place," Thorax replied. "If you choose to give birth somewhere other than the Crystal Empire, are you guys gonna put ahead the Crystalling?"

"We'll see about that. I'm excited for the mass Crystalling, too!"

We talked until midnight. By then Hearth's Warming was already here.

"It's midnight," Thorax announced. "Happy Hearth's Warming, Flurry."

"You too," I hugged him. "Now I wonder what's Mistral gonna announce." I went for the door. As I opened it, Solar Shine was waiting for us.

"There you are! Are you coming for the surprise?" he asked.

"Yes, we're coming!" I replied. "Hang on. I'm a giant, okay?"

"Ho-ho, come on, we can't hide it any further!"

We all gathered, and Solar went to Mistral's side.

"I'm proud to announce," Mistral began. "That I'm officially pregnant!"

At once, everypony cheered.

"Well done, Mistral!" I hugged her. "That's a perfect Hearth's Warming gift, right?"

"You can say that. Thanks, Flurry," she hugged me back.

"Well what do you know? More fun and noise incoming!" laughed Dark Glare.

"The bloodline's just got bigger," replied King Sombra.

"That certainly is fantastic," smiled Mom. "We can announce this to our friends in Ponyville tomorrow."

"Yeah, they'll be happy!" I agreed.

 **Ten months**

Yup, you've heard it. Flurry Heart is now ten months along, and her belly is just a hoof-length and a half from the ground. Platinum Royale expected her belly's growth to reach probably about a hoof-length from the ground when they designed her dresses, and that, she was precisely accurate.

We just had a lecture on parenting from Flurry's mom, and now we're sitting on our bed, enjoying the massive belly.

"Look at my babies," she remarked. "Active from the moment they were conceived until now. I don't know how much longer they're gonna kick."

"We've taken care of them well, honey," I replied. "And they're probably a bit impatient, too, because just a month more and they'll arrive into the world."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them either. I hope they'll turn out beautiful, just like what I imagined all the time."

"Which reminds me, but hey…" I said, remembering something. "Everypony's busy in this afternoon, so… wanna have some fun?"

"Fun? You mean…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sex?" She pondered for a moment. "Oh, yes! Wait a moment." She took off her dress and stripped herself bare, then showed her butt to me. "Come on, Shimmy. You know the drill, so let's do it."

"Here I come…" After locking the room door, I leapt onto her back, inserting my already rising thing into her. We eventually got the sensual feeling again, our orgasms peaking.

"Hah… yes…" I panted.

"Great… ooh… ah!" Suddenly, she cried in pain.

"What's wrong? Did I go too hard?"

"No. It's… I just felt strong contractions."

"Strong contractions? But… you're only a month away…"

"I know, but, oh, here it comes again!" We waited for a moment for her waters to break, but nothing happened.

"So, is it still happening?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," she replied. "Do you think we should check?"

"I guess we should, as a precaution," I replied.

* * *

"Your babies are fine, Princess," the nurse replied after she felt my belly all over. "You're not in labor yet. These contractions you're experiencing is how your body prepares to give birth, and it happens to every mare late into their pregnancies."

"Oh, thank goodness, that was a scare to us," I sighed, closing my eyes to relive my tension held from the sudden contractions.

"Don't need to worry now. A tough princess like you can overcome everything!" the nurse assured. "Either way, try to reduce your sexual activities. This is the moment your body is preparing for the birth of your babies."

"Understood," Shimmering replied.

"Which reminds me, um…" I asked her. "Can I have my babies born elsewhere other than the Crystal Empire?"

"If you want, yes, you may! I'm giving you the freedom to choose the place of birth of your choice!"

"Oh, because I was thinking about giving birth in Ponyville. I can let my friends see my babies first before I come back here for the Crystalling."

"That's a good idea! I heard there's a Ponyville nurse by the name of Beryl can take good care of things, too?"

"She herself is pregnant, too," Shimmering replied. "And yes, she happens to be a trainee nurse in obstetrics and gynecology. We are grateful to have her, as well as being one of her cousin's friends."

"Then send my regards to her! I just wanted to tell her she's doing a great job as a trainee. Maybe I could visit her some day?"

"Well, you can try," I assured.

Later that night, as we were preparing for bed…

"They're still kicking. They really are an active brood. Our compassionate to them must be paying off," I told him.

"Indeed. Imagine them crying and screaming all day," he joked.

"Anyway, let's sleep now. Cuddle me tight, Shimmy," I said, heaving my belly as I turned my back to him for him to cuddle me.

"Okay. Good night, honey."

Eventually we drifted to sleep, with me still feeling my babies kicking. No sooner I fell asleep I woke up to find myself a meadow filled with flowers.

"Oh, refreshing," I sighed as I laid down comfortably from the scent from the flowers.

"Certainly is, isn't it?" Princess Luna's voice boomed. I got up to see her standing next to me.

"Princess Luna!" I slowly got up, and hugged her. "What brings you here?"

"There is a reason I'm entering your dreams tonight. You have some guests expecting you." She moved aside to reveal eight ponies, all smiling at me. They comprised of each pony kind of different sexes.

"Y-you guys…"

"Hello, Mom," the male alicorn, brown-haired and grayish brown greeted me.

"You called me Mom! You're my children!?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yes, mother. We knew you'd be surprised to see us," the lavender, magenta-haired female unicorn replied, and they all hugged me.

"Oh, my children," I cried with tears of joy. "Your father and I imagined every day how would you all look like when you were born, I can't believe I'm seeing you all face to face!"

"Now you could," the pink, lavender-haired female earth pony said. "For some reason we wanted to visit to how you looked like when you're expecting us, and that we asked Princess Luna to take us to visit your dreamland."

"It is true. A future version of mine contacted me by telepathy that your children from her time wanted to visit you," Luna added.

"Oh… send my regards to your friends and family from the future, then!"

"We will, Mother. For now, you really look beautiful with all of us growing in there!" the male unicorn, dark brown and light blue-haired replied.

"Um, well, may I know, what are your names?" I asked.

"Basically, you gave us all beautiful names," the male alicorn replied. "I'm Gleaming Spear, firstborn."

"Mythical Shine, second born," said the female unicorn.

"Streak Ace, third born," said the gray-haired, purplish gray earth pony.

"Mythical Glow, fourth," said the male unicorn.

"Pristine Ace, fifth," said the pink female earth pony.

"Spirit Bliss, sixth," said the purple, dark olive green-haired female pegasus.

"Spirit Flash, seventh," said the dark maroon, black-haired male Pegasus.

"And I'm Gleaming Grace, youngest," the female alicorn, white and golden-haired finished.

"Wow… oh dear, I don't think I can remember them all!" I cried.

"Don't worry, Mom. You'll remember our names soon. But you know, we had more brothers and sisters, thanks to you!" the female alicorn said. "Mom, Equestria is definitely filling up with many ponies in the future! You, your family and your friends have to keep it up!"

"I understand. We know what we're doing."

"We'll let you give birth to us safely for now. You'll be fine, Mom. You'll see us soon!" the male alicorn said. "As your firstborn I've carried out my responsibilities I had. Take care and teach us well, Mom!" He said as everything slowly started to fade to white.

"I will. I can't wait to see you guys again either!" I replied.

And I woke up, just as the scene turned white completely. I was back in my room. It was still night. Shimmering was still sleeping.

"Oh, it seemed so real," I whispered. "I'll tell everyone about it in the morning."

Morning arrived, and Shimmering and I were still asleep in our room. Then I heard some knocks.

"Flurry? Shimmering? Are you two awake?" Dark Glare called as she knocked.

"Huh? Dark Glare? What's going on?" I called drowsily.

"You two better come to the throne room now. There's big news!"

Hurriedly, I woke Shimmering up, and while he appeared dazed, I told him that we needed to get to the throne room, so we quickly went there, still in our pajamas.

"Flurry Heart and Shimmering Glow, you're here!" Mom called. "Just wanna let you all know, Orion Galaxy's wife gave birth to a filly in the middle of the night!"

"Whoa, really!?" We were all surprised at the news.

"Flash Sentry told us the news when we woke up," Dad explained. "He had happened to accompany them when their foal was born."

"Whoa, so, when can we go and visit them?" Solar Shine asked.

"We would need to write a letter of congratulating first," replied Mom. "Then we could all go to Canterlot to visit them along with Princess Twilight and her friends."

"Cool! I bet their baby's gonna be so cute!" said Mistral Violet.

"Um, yeah, guys," I began. "There's uh… something I would need to tell you… about what I've dreamt."

"You dreamt something?" asked King Sombra.

"Yeah, you see…"


	7. Third Trimester - Part 2

**Eleven months, full term**

Flurry Heart's parents watched us as we packed our luggage for our stay in Ponyville, which we are departing to there tomorrow morning. Flurry has nearly reached full term, and our nurse has estimated that she had two more weeks to go. Her belly was already huge, and it's about a hoof-length and a quarter from touching the floor. She had told her plan of giving birth in Ponyville to her parents, which they gladly approved.

"Will you feel comfortable giving birth there, Flurry?" Prince Shining Armor asked.

"I'm okay there, Dad, as long as I have Melody's friends with me."

"With her best friend there it's not gonna be a problem!" I added.

"You two take care of yourselves, okay? I know you two guys can. I have confidence in both of you." Princess Cadance hugged Flurry Heart. "Let us know when you've given birth, okay? I'm eager to see your little ones."

"I'll be fine, Mom."

"And Shimmering, keep up on your duty. I'll continue to lecture you and Flurry on parenting when you two return with your children and after the Crystalling," she turned to me and hugged me.

"I got that, Princess. Leave it to me."

* * *

Just before noon, we were already in Melody Aurora's house, and are settling ourselves. Our plan was to stay in Melody's house for the first week, then I'll be moving into the Ponyville Hospital for Beryl to care for me, while Shimmering would be staying in Auntie Twilight's castle.

"Excited for your birth, huh?" Melody asked me as she came downstairs from arranging my room. "I've only got one and a half more."

"I understand you're excited as I am," I replied. Lifting my dress, I continued. "Let's do our belly contact, shall we?"

"Yeah, I'm on it!" She came and sat beside me, lifted her dress and had her belly touching mine. As usual, they began kicking again.

"Ooh, this is comfortable!" I said.

"Well you got two weeks here," Melody asked me. "What are you going to do here?"

"Hmm, I suppose we can plan everything tonight. I have no idea where to go now," I laughed.

"Don't worry, we still have time to surprise more ponies before you give birth," Shimmering replied. "I think we need more ponies to see your belly for real."

"We'll see about that tonight, Shimmy," I replied. "This evening… how about some gathering at Sugarcube Corner?"

"You can say that. I'll be having our usual gathering there as well!"

* * *

As usual, we were all gathered at Sugarcube Corner. This time, we were all with Princess Melody's friends. A number of them were all pregnant, and our Ponyville nurse Beryl was seemingly the largest of her friends, as she is now seven months along with triplets in her womb.

"Giving birth in our hospital?" Beryl asked. "That sounds interesting. I've already handled a number of births in the hospital, and I think I could put my skills for your case."

"That's kind of you, Beryl," Flurry replied. "How would you handle your own, though?"

"Oh, I can handle it, too. I'm only seven months, but I'm already excited on how I could handle my own labor!"

"My sister knows exactly what she's doing," smirked Chaos Control.

"She is absolutely reliable," agreed Platinum Royale. "To treat every expectant mare with advice."

"Oh, you guys…" Beryl blushed.

"Which reminds me, Greenie Hats, you're expecting, too, so, do you still go to the Wonderbolts Academy?" Flurry asked her.

"Oh, who says I can't go?" she replied. "As long as I'm fit, flying there won't be a problem! Even so, Raisin Brandy was being overprotective on my situation…"

"Oh, him…" Fiji Appleoak said. "Well Peanut Butter was a bit concerned on me going applebucking on my pregnancy, too, though I had to tell him over and over that I'll be fine."

"Oh, come on!" moaned Peanut who was on another side.

"Well anyway," Flurry continued. "I was thinking of paying a visit to the Wonderbolts Academy tomorrow. Thought I wanted to surprise those Wonderbolts there."

"Oh, cool! Leave it to me!" Thunder Clash announced. "I'll make sure you'll have a safe ride to there, since you got a huge body full of babies."

"She knows the trick, pal," I replied. "You can announce to the others."

"Oh, it's gonna be surprising!" said Greenie. "I'll find Mom and Dad later and I'll see what we can do!"

"Are you gonna be fine, Greenie? You're pregnant, too…" said a concerned Fiji.

"Nah, as I said, I can go, as long as I'm fit!"

"Is that something that came up to your mind in spending your time here?" Melody asked Flurry.

"Yeah, it just came in. I think it's better I walk around, to make myself active. We can plan more later tonight, Melody."

"Which reminds me, but yeah," said Pepper Flake. "We all agreed that Prince Orion's baby was cute the last month we went to see them, right?"

"Yeah, do you have any plans?" Pumpkin Cake asked.

"Well, since their baby's monthiversary's almost here, let's all make a wonderful surprise for them in a few days!"

"That's nice," Flurry agreed. "We could probably give them some good welcome."

"As for you, Flurry and Melody," Pepper turned to them. "Since you're here, and both of you are almost due though a month apart, I'll give you two the best baby shower you'll never forget!"

"Oh-ho-ho, you're always our best planners with your family," laughed Melody.

* * *

Late in the morning, I took off for the Wonderbolts Academy, with my body firmly on the cloud that aided my flight. Upon arrival, I was greeted by the Wonderbolts staff, with the crowd of Wonderbolt trainees waiting for my arrival.

"Welcome, Princess," greeted the former captain, as we shook hooves. "A great pleasure to see you here."

"Indeed, Madam," I replied.

"You know, my children told us everything about your arrival," Greenie and Thunder's father told me. "We got so excited that we thought we weren't prepared in time!"

"Oh, don't worry. It's not a huge visit, a mini one," I laughed. "Take me to the building, please."

"Oh, please, we'll show you the way! Rest yourself, Princess!" a Wonderbolt staff escorted me.

Soon I met the cadets and trainees at a lecture room, and I gave them a talk on my family and my learning responsibilities. At the end, a trainee asked if they could feel my belly, and I gladly allowed them.

"Don't quarrel, it'll be your turn eventually. You can feel it again if you want," I told them, looking at the inquisitive group.

"Wow, Princess, you surely are an attraction," Greenie's father told me.

"Yes. Just have a nice and cool attitude, and that's the secret to getting popular!" I replied, and we laughed.

That night, as I returned from my visit, I stopped by at Auntie Twilight's castle. She was touching her horn on my head to measure my body strength.

"Okay," Auntie Twilight said as she finished. "From what I analyzed, it's quite interesting. Due to your pregnancy, your foals are giving you more strength in the event of a battle. So that means your overall strength has increased from your babies!"

"Oh, so that means my babies are helping me in fighting because they're giving me extra strength!" I replied.

"Yup! This is showing something like children's love to their mother, isn't it? Conclusively, you'll gain more strength when you're pregnant."

"Nice! Have you actually tested it on Melody, too?"

"I actually planned to, and I'm to do the same to Beryl, too, since I needed to find out if the number of babies having can affect a mare's magical strength during pregnancy!"

"You never stop researching, huh, Auntie Twilight?"

"Researching is a never-ending process, Flurry Heart," she smiled at me.

* * *

We are now in Carousel Boutique, planning to meet Platinum Royale so that we can do something special: making a belly cast of her big pregnancy. We wanted to do it as a keepsake after Flurry has given birth to remind us how big she has been.

"So, you're finally here for your belly cast?" Platinum Royale asked. "I've got all the materials ready. Let me put my finishing touches on my fashion first."

"No problem, Platinum. We can wait," Flurry replied.

Just as we waited for a minute, somepony was knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Platinum called. The door opened, and Flurry recognized the pony instantly.

"Mrs Pommel! What a delight to see you here!" she called.

"Princess! Glad to see you too! I'm here to pay for a visit for a few days," she explained. "Oh, and it looks like you gave my daughter a surprise! Come in, kids! Guess who's here!"

Two ponies followed, and the teenage filly following behind rushed towards Flurry.

"Princess! I'm so lucky to see you again!" She cried as she hugged her.

"Hey, take care of my wife's belly!" I called.

"Don't worry, Shimmy. She knows how to take care of me. She must be my number one fan of my pregnancy!"

"Yeah, she keeps babbling about you almost every day!" added her brother. "You know, her part-time company she enrolled in has given her a task of writing an article of any topic. She said she wanted to write and have photos on you, and we said we can't really guarantee since we can't meet you often. I think we have to consider her lucky that she finally met you!"

"Yes, I'm so excited!" she shrilled. "I got my camera along, too! Where can we do our photographing, Princess?"

"Oh, so you wanted to have an interview with her and have photos of her, right?" asked Prudence.

"Oh, that's terrific!" beamed Flurry. "Well, you guys chat downstairs. We'll do our photographing upstairs!"

"Alright, I'll get back to you when I finish this as well!" said Platinum.

"Oh, so you're working. Is it possible for you to talk?" asked Mrs Pommel.

"Sure, I can listen to everything. Now, the three of you, have fun!"

Upstairs, the filly was doing her interview with Flurry Heart, which seemed like hours to me! Yet, I was able to provide her additional responses as Flurry mentioned me or when she asked something about me.

"Alright, Princess. I'd want to have a photography session with you. Your dress looks nice to be photographed!" the filly said at last.

"Oh, sure, no problem! I'll just pose and you'll take all these pictures nicely!"

In no time, the filly began shooting many pictures of my wife and her huge belly, with her lifting her dress to reveal her bare belly as well as posing some attractive poses, and even with herself stripped naked! And I was asked later to do a number of lovey shots with her, with one of the poses featuring her standing over me who was lying down with her belly touching me.

"You're a strong stallion, you stud," she told me.

"Eh-heh-heh, I'm… uh…"

Later downstairs, as Platinum was making Flurry's cast, we all looked at the pictures taken by the filly.

"Oh, goodness, they're all pretty!" beamed Prudence.

"They're all wonderful. I like that one pose," the filly's brother added.

"And all those amazing couple pictures," said Bloodthirst. "I must say, she nailed everything like a boss!"

"Hehe, it's my specialty!" she giggled.

"Now what we're gonna do is to finish this cast, then you can take it home as well," said Platinum.

"I'm wondering, are you gonna ask the company to publish the pictures once you show them?" asked Flurry to the filly.

"Um, I dunno, why?"

"I don't want my pregnancy pictures to be published until I've given birth and when the Crystalling is over," Flurry told her. "Shimmering also took me some pregnancy photos week by week as well as our ultrasound pictures, and I'll publish to the public, too when they're born!"

"We basically want to give a surprise to our subjects, and all of Equestria," I added. "That's when we'll show all these 'behind the scenes' pictures to everypony."

"So, can you tell your boss or manager not to release the pictures until I give birth and my Crystalling is complete? Just tell the boss it's a gentle request for the princess."

"Sure! Anything I'll do for my great, cute princess!" She kissed her on her cheek.

"Aww, you," Flurry blushed, and everyone laughed.

In the afternoon, our cast was finished, and all Platinum had to do was to leave it dry for a day. The filly managed to continue to take photos of the drying cast, as well as having group photos of us together. Needless to say, this moment was great, as we fulfilled somepony's wish of meeting her again. Later tonight, we'll be packing everything for Flurry to live in the hospital.

"So, how was your fun at Carousel Boutique earlier?" Princess Melody asked as we got home. "Prudence told me everything that happened."

"Yes, it was indeed enjoyable," Flurry replied. "We managed to get my cast done, and we're to take it back when I return after giving birth."

"Wow, that cast is sure gonna be another spotlight!" Melody replied. "I'll be making mine soon. Platinum's gonna make one for every one of us."

"It'll be a memoir for you kids when they grow up," added Chaos Control. "For them to imagine how big their mommy has grown!" And we all laughed.

* * *

"Here's the ward you'll be living!" Beryl showed me. It was as spacious as the wards back in the Crystal Empire Hospital. "I've moved all the necessary equipment here so that we can monitor you and your babies' progresses when you reach labor."

"That's very kind of you, Beryl," I said, settling myself.

"Now, lay on the bed, please. I'm going to do my routine scan," she instructed, and I laid on my bed and lifted my dress as she spread the gel, then moved the scanner over my belly.

"They're getting good. They're all ready to live in the outside world!" she remarked as she looked at every one of my baby. "Have you been experiencing occasional contractions?"

"Yeah, every now and then. My nurse said it's labor rehearsal, I'm pretty excited for the real deal."

"Heh-heh, great for you." Then she spotted something. "Oh, my, look at your teats. They're leaking!"

"Oh, really? Yeah, I do feel some moisture around them…"

"Your teats have grown amazingly huge, for all eight of your babies!" she laughed. "Don't worry, I got this covered."

She left the ward, and returned shortly with a pumping device.

"Here, I'll be collecting milk from your teats, then store them so that you can feed your babies when they're born!" As she spoke, she placed the pump on my teats, and began pumping.

"Oh, ah, it feels good…" I moaned with pleasure as my teats were being pumped.

"It does feel like you're having sex, doesn't it?" Beryl continued. "They're sensitive, and they trigger your sex hormones as well." She stopped pumping when the container was full. "Don't worry, your teats will be replenished in a day. Your milk will be enough to feel all of your babies."

"Heh-heh, such joy of motherhood," I giggled, agreeing to what she said. "I can't imagine, I'll be holding them in my hooves soon."

"Move around more," she advised. "You can then give birth without complications!"

Later that night, I wrote a letter to everyone in the Crystal Empire, detailing everything that happened in the past week.

 _Dear Mom, Dad, and everypony in the castle,_

 _Shimmering and I have been doing great in Ponyville so far. As I am writing this letter I have already checked in my stay in the Ponyville Hospital. Beryl has been taking good care of me. She just did some milking from me, and with that milk I can feed my babies when they're born!_

 _We did a lot of things in the past week. I'm sure you all knew about my visit to the Wonderbolts Academy. The Wonderbolt cadets and trainees were so excited on seeing and feeling my tummy! Then we all got to Canterlot to visit Orion's baby for her monthiversary. And yesterday, I made my pregnant belly cast, and a surprise guest from Manehattan interviewed and photographed me for her part-time job! I've already requested on behalf to her boss not to release the photo and my interview when the Crystalling is over._

 _Right now as I accustom myself in the hospital, I'm looking forward to me and Melody's baby shower, hosted by no other than our party friend Pepper Flake! Hopefully my body can hold on a little bit longer by the time Pepper invited me to it. Has Mistral Violet checked on her pregnancy yet? I hope Paladin Knight and Dark Glare's twin colts are fine as well. I'll get to you again when I got these eight kids out of me._

 _Flurry Heart_

Over the next few days, I got to communicate with my ward mates. A number of them were preparing to give birth, and some had their labors performed on site. They were all awed at my massive belly, but most of all, they were nice and surprised to see me here. So does the staff. They all treated me well, and milked me a few days apart before treating my milk to be stored longer for my babies.

Soon our baby shower came. Pepper Flake personally came to the hospital to invite me over. When we got there, I was greatly surprised to see everypony there, and welcoming us was a huge tiered cake for me and Melody!

"You need more, because your babies need them!" Pepper explained.

We actually enjoyed it, with Auntie Twilight and her friends attending as well.

"You're getting close now," Rarity told me and Shimmering. "We won't be expecting any trouble from you."

"Yeah, hopefully. We've raised them well," I said, stroking my belly.

"And they're gonna be healthy when they come out," chuckled Shimmering.

Later that night, Melody and her friends visited our ward to see how it looked like. We all chatted, on how we're going to anticipate our birth.

"Pepper Flake," I called her. "Do you have a recording camera at home?"

"Uh, yeah. You want me to film you?"

"I just wanted to say something to my subjects before I give birth."

"Okay! I'm on my way!" She rushed out, and literally came back seconds later with the camera on her hoof.

"So, what do you want to say?" asked Platinum Royale.

"You may start," I told Pepper, and she clicked the button to start recording.

"My fellow subjects," I began. "My relationship with Shimmering Glow has been a long story, and one of our best recent highlights is that we are about to start a huge family, with the arrival of eight ponies." I tapped my belly before I continued. "I just wanted to say thanks to you all for supporting my pregnancy. I'm excited for their arrival and hopefully they'll come nicely, and that I'll be looking forward to the mass Crystalling.

"To my babies in here, all of you have been doing great, though I had to pay the price of letting you all suffer me in the early stages. But most of all, I loved having the eight of you in my body. It's so loving. You all taught me the responsibilities of being a new mother, and it was all of you growing inside me, I've became prettier." Everypony laughed when I said it. "Mommy loves all of you. I can't wait to see all of you soon. Oh, and your daddy, too. Shimmering, can you speak a bit to our kids?"

"Here I am," he said, and then he proceeded to kiss on my belly a lot of times, making me blush. "All of you will do just fine. We've got friends, elders and our beloved subjects waiting for your arrival."

"We'll see you all again. All the best in your lives!" I said, and then we kissed, and everypony clapped. That's when I signaled Pepper to end the filming.

"That was an amazing speech!" Melody praised. "To mention everypony in Equestria about what you've went through!"

"So, what do you want me to do with the video? Release it after your birth?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, you know what I was going to say!" I laughed.

"Anyhow, we're always ready. We'll help you through your birth!" said Beryl.

"Oh, thank you so much. I'll be counting on you!"

"Well come on, guys! A big hug featuring our expecting mares!" called Pepper.

"Aww, Pepper," I said as we hugged. "Well uh, anypony cares to feel my babies kick for perhaps, one last time?"

"Yeah! Let's get a feel of them!" Pizza Frenzy called, and we laughed.

"Shh, quiet down. This is a hospital, remember?" reminded Beryl.

"Oops, heh-heh," said Pizza embarrassingly.


	8. Birth

It's Heart and Hooves Day. I'm on my way to the hospital. As always, I've been anticipating about Flurry Heart's birth, and these days have been exciting, with our friends taking care of our pregnancy.

"Looking for your wife?" the receptionist asked me. "Well she's doing fine, in her ward!"

"Right, I'll go and see her," I replied, and I found my way to her ward, and as I opened, there she was, striding to the door.

"Hey there, gorgeous," I greeted her.

"Morning, Shimmy," she replied, and we both kissed.

"Doing good last night?"

"Yeah. After that baby shower two nights ago." She felt her belly. Then, she appeared to be wincing in pain.

"Flurry, feeling okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… contractions again, I mean, practicing contractions," she groaned.

"There, there, let's get to the bed."

I slowly guided her to her bed, and after feeling her, her contractions stopped.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "I suppose they're coming very soon…"

"Don't worry. Let's have a walk around to ease yourself, shall we?"

"Okay."

We walked around the hospital corridors, slowly due to Flurry's huge size, yet she was still able.

"It's Hearts and Hooves Day, huh?" she asked me. "Do you have any surprises yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm still choosing one before the day's over," I replied. "But don't worry, I promise I'll find it for you."

"Aw, thanks," she nuzzled me. Then, she said, "They're kicking again. Oh, I mean, they're coming out anytime soon! I am well prepared."

"You are," I smiled. "We've worked hard together. I can't wait for that too."

Later, with Flurry staying at the hospital, I spent the entire day waiting at Sugarcube Corner ordering and waiting a special Hearts and Hooves Day chocolate and cupcakes for Flurry.

"So your wife's babies are coming soon?" the female owner asked me.

"Yeah, we all know this is gonna really big, and we're all well-prepared for it," I answered.

"With lots of babies, you're gonna have lots of excitements, huh?"

"Yeah, our palace staff have everything covered, so don't worry."

"Heya pal, just to inform you that you can collect your orders in tem minutes!" the female owner's brother appeared to inform me.

"Right, I'll be getting them!"

It was evening by the time I picked my orders and headed back for the hospital. I'm sure Flurry would be giving birth now, and I felt dreadfully nervous.

But Flurry still appeared fine as I entered her ward, still with her massive belly.

"Oh, you're back," she said as she heard me opening her door. "Have you got anything?"

"Yep! Check them out!" I showed her the obligatory Hearts and Hooves chocolate as well as the special Hearts and Hooves cupcakes I ordered from Sugarcube Corner.

"Wow, they're amazing!" she beamed. "Pound and Pumpkin sure know what we're expecting, huh?"

"Yeah, your buddies," I replied. "Anyhow, Flurry, today is a day meant for us and many other lovers. I love you."

"I love you too, Shimmy. All these times, we're strong together…" Together, we engaged in a long kiss. Suddenly, she let out a yelp, breaking our kiss.

"Flurry? Is it time!?" I asked, shocked.

"What a strong contraction! It could just be- ooh!" As she cried, there was a splash coming from her bottom. "Ah, my waters! I think it's really time now."

"You're… in labor! Goodness!" I panicked. As Flurry tried to restrain herself from her labor contractions, I glanced out the ward door, frantically calling, "Beryl! BERYL! FLURRY IS POPPING NOW!"

* * *

I laid on the bed, groaning in pain as I tried to push my first baby out with contractions raining in, something that seemed to go for a day.

"Ugh, ah!" I screamed. "Oh, this pain is killing me. How long is he gonna be stuck inside me!?"

"Keep calm, just breathe, Flurry," I could hear Shimmering advise me, but the pain hurt me so bad that I went out of my mind.

"I'm doing it!" I screamed, and I grabbed him on the neck. "This is all your fault! You knocked me and you made me suffer for almost a year! If anything happens to me, you're going to Tartarus with me!"

"Uh, ah, help! Don't do that! I love you, you can't kill me!" He cried.

"Who cares! It's stallions who make mares weak, and I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Flurry, calm down. Going insane at birth is nothing uncommon. You'll be alright!" I could hear Beryl calming me down.

"I know. It's just, agh, this pain is so unbearable…" I tried to relax myself when suddenly, I felt somepony holding onto my hoof. Wait a minute, Shimmering fainted when I strangled him, and Beryl was monitoring my birth. How could somepony be holding my hoof?

"Too much pain, huh?" Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded. "Always experienced from a first time mother."

"Uncle Flash!" I called, and suddenly I felt strength flowing into me. "What's this? You came to help me?"

"I know you can get through your first labor, but I still wanted to help you anyway!" he chuckled, as he helped Shimmering up. "Now, boy, you go and support your wife while I'll try to ease her."

"Alright, thanks, Sir," he went on to hold my hoof as Uncle Flash massaged my belly to ease my pain.

"Shimmering," I said to him. "Sorry I said these words to you. I really… couldn't think properly."

"It's okay. Right now," he continued. "Our main thing is to see our kids so let's keep pushing."

"Got it. Hnnngh…!" With newfound courage and strength, I was able to resume my pushing, aided with Uncle Flash's soothing to my womb.

"Come on, Princess! You can do it!" I could hear one of my ward mates calling. A while later, I could feel the first baby's body moving through my bottom.

"The front hooves are coming out!" cried Beryl. "The head is coming…"

"How… does it look like?" I asked.

"It's covered in the amniotic sac. Don't worry, I'll work that out."

As Beryl spoke, I could finally feel my firstborn slip out of me easily. "Here we go! It's a male alicorn foal!" A few seconds later, sounds of crying filled the ward, and everyone cheered.

"Oh, huh… Let me have a look at him," I asked her.

"Here you go," she laid the baby, still crying and covered with bits of the amniotic sac on a blue towel and placed it in front of me and Shimmering. He appeared grayish brown, just like what I saw him in my dream long time ago.

"Gleaming Spear, there you are," I whispered so that no one could hear me announcing his name. "I knew you're the first to be born. An alicorn. Perfect for the head of the family."

I glanced at him for about ten minutes. Then Beryl said, "Okay, Flurry. Don't forget you still have seven more in your body!"

"Yeah, you're right," I said as contractions came again. "Clean him, please. I'm gonna push again."

As they cut his cord and started to clean him, the pushing went on for another five minutes. "The second one's hooves and head are coming out!" Again, I felt the baby being pulled out of me, and a few seconds later, the second baby started crying.

"It's a unicorn filly!" Beryl announced, and she laid it on a pink towel for me to see. "Fifteen minutes born from the first one!"

"Mythical Shine, my eldest girl," I whispered. I glanced at her for a while. She appeared lavender. Then, again, contractions arrived again. But this pushing seemed a bit harder than the first two.

"Oh, what's going on?" I groaned. "This one's a bit harder to push."

"Don't worry, easy there," Beryl said as she handed Mythical Shine to be washed. "I'll check it."

As she inspected, she was in for a surprise. "Oh, his bottom is coming out first! Hang on, I know how to deal with it."

Carefully, she slowly pulled his back, and a while later, I could feel his rear hooved slipping out of me, before his body and head emerged.

"It's a male earth pony colt! Ten minutes from the second born!" Beryl announced as he started crying.

As usual she laid him on another blue towel for me to see. I was able to view Streak Ace for yet another while when I felt like pushing again.

"Oh, my! Another bottom is coming!" Gently as she did to my third born, she pulled him out. "It's a unicorn colt! Eight minutes from the third born!"

She laid him on yet another towel. I viewed Mythical Glow for a few minutes, before I felt the urge to push again.

"Number five, here we go!" I groaned, as if I still had strength left. As I felt the fifth baby going through, I asked. "Is it gonna be a head or a bottom this time?"

"Don't worry, it's a head!" Beryl announced. Then, the fifth came out easy as pie! "An earth pony filly, five minutes from the fourth!"

"Excellent, you're doing well," Shimmering told me, as a nurse laid Pristine Ace in front of us.

"Yeah, I could feel them coming out faster every time I push each one out," I replied. "Right now, minimal talking! There's three more inside me!"

Eventually I struggled to push the remaining three. They all came out at short intervals, and with the next ones being pushed out, I began to feel less and less pain. "Pegasus filly, four minutes!", "Pegasus colt, three minutes!" Beryl kept announcing them, and I viewed them for short moments.

"Okay, here's the last one," Uncle Flash said. My belly had visibly been deflated, and it's now baggy from the stretching of eleven months.

"Right, here we go!" I gave myself one final push, and I felt my last's head finally popped.

"Alicorn filly, three minutes," Beryl carried her out. "Well done, Flurry! You've birthed all of your babies!"

"Yes, finally," I breathed a sigh of relief. "All their kickings for eleven months, I can finally get to see them now, crying in our hooves."

"You deserved it well, Princess!" a doctor praised. "What's left is your 'still-pregnant' bump!"

"Yeah, all this stretching for very long!" Another nurse replied, and she poked it.

"Hey, that tickles!" I cried.

"We've got one more thing, removing your afterbirths," Beryl announced. Gently, using all the cords cut, she pulled all of them out of me.

"Now, would you like all your babies placed in the nursery or right here?" another doctor asked.

"Right here, sir. We wanted to accompany our long-kicking fellas," I said.

"Alright, have a look at them all you want!" He wheeled each tray consisting of my babies. Some were asleep, some were still crying. They all looked beautiful, looking exactly the same as I saw in my dream.

"Aww, they're cute!"

"You're a miracle, Princess!" my ward mates called.

"Thanks. They're worth the wait," I replied. I then turned to Beryl. "Can you get them fed?"

"Sure. I'll get them." She later returned with my stored milk, and eventually fed them.

"Daww, aren't they just adorable?" Shimmering asked. "I can't believe it, we're parents now."

"Yeah. This is my best Hearts and Hooves gift ever!"

"You've come a long way, Flurry," said Uncle Flash, as he watched our babies feeding. "I'll relay this news to your family in the Crystal Empire, hopefully they'll visit you soon."

"Sure, Uncle."

"For now, good night. And good job to you too, Beryl," he said and he eventually faded away.

"You really are great, Flurry," Beryl said to me. "To birth out all of them in less than an hour. Now we don't want to disturb you further. Have a good time with your babies, you two!"

"Okay, good night!" I replied as she left the ward.

"Well, aren't they cute?" Shimmering asked, with the babies sleeping soundly.

"Yeah, they are," I replied softly. "We've worked hard for this. We're gonna be proud parents!"

"You're right. This is gonna be a huge and perfect family. I love you, Flurry."

"You too, Shimmy. Good night." We kissed, and as he left home to tell the news to Auntie Twilight, I began to drift to sleep, exhausted from all of my energy spent from my labor. "Good night, my children," I whispered to them as I closed my eyes.

The first ponies I woke up to see were my parents. They both look pleased when I opened my eyes.

"Flurry, you're awake," Dad said to me. "We were here a while ago!"

"It's ten o'clock now," Mom continued. "Well we knew you had a hard night. Your Uncle Flash announced the news to us, and we managed to come here."

"Oh, yeah, I gave it my all. They're all here," I replied drowsily, showing them my babies. They're still sleeping.

"You and Shimmering did a fine job producing these babies there," King Sombra said.

"Now all you need to do is to do some fitness to restore your body," Madam Radiant Hope said. "Then you'll decide when you're gonna have kids again."

"We might," I replied. "But we'll surely rest for now."

"Flurry, I'm glad you're here!" Auntie Twilight came in, followed with my friends quietly. "Congratulations on your birth! We're here to look at your babies! How cute they are!"

"Yes, indeed!" Melody added as she saw them. "I can't imagine them running and flying around soon!"

Eventually we talked about what I did in Ponyville while everyone managed to admire my babies. My friends were able to narrate what me and Shimmering did here, and that Mom, Dad and my siblings seemed to be awed.

It wasn't until two days later, I was safely discharged from the hospital and ready to return home, along with my babies, which every one of them had no complications, as well as everypony's gifts. Everypony stood at the hospital entrance as we left, waiting to see my babies.

"Come see us again during the Crystalling!" I waved to them.

The Crystalling turned out to be as eventful as planned. Master Sunburst did them well, and I was able to announce each of their names as he presented each of them. Thankfully, no babies' magic surge shattered the Crystal Heart, something that my parents feared for!

"What a day!" I sighed as we retired into our room, placing our babies in the cribs. "This is our best Crystalling yet!"

"Sure is," agreed Shimmering. We watched them falling asleep, and then we both laid on our bed. "That was the best pregnancy we had."

"It's only our first, Shimmy," I replied, as I looked at my belly cast placed at a corner. "Gosh, I'm eager to have more children again. Let's just take care of them well first."

"You're right. By the time your body's better, let's do that again. Our confidence in growing a family is bigger. I love you, Flurry."

"You too, Shimmy," I said and we kissed, with both feeling contented on our first steps to parenthood.


	9. Epilogue

_Six years later…_

We were strolling along the palace corridors, slowly with Flurry's huge belly. Yep, you heard me right. We're pregnant again, and this time, she's having ten foals growing in her belly. Obviously this pregnancy is bigger than our octuplet pregnancy years ago, with her belly almost half the hoof-length from touching the ground, and it grew faster than our first pregnancy. It appears the effect of the fertility drug taken years ago was still in effect after all. Though she's carrying more babies than the first pregnancy, we've known the drill to handle this, and with that she's getting smoother than last time. In two more weeks, she's gonna pop all of them out. As with our first pregnancy, we aren't releasing our pictures to the public until their birth and their Crystalling as usual, and we're looking forward to visit Ponyville to make another belly cast for this pregnancy before she gives birth.

"Are they well?" I asked her about the babies.

"Yes, ooh, they're kicking! As active as my first brood," she smiled, stopping to feel the babies kicking. I put my hoof on her belly to feel them too.

"How about we check on the kids? Let's give them a feel of their siblings ready to pop."

"Good idea. Let's go."

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Our children rushed towards us as we entered their room.

"Hey kids, we would like to accompany you all here for a while," Shimmering said.

"Really?" asked Spirit Flash.

"Yes, darling. Come and feel your siblings, they're so active today!" I laid down on my side, revealing my ten-baby big belly for my children to feel.

"Wow, they're really moving!" cried Streak Ace as he placed his body over my belly.

"It's kicking at where I touched!" said Pristine Ace as she laid her hoof on my belly.

"It loves you, sweetie. You're going to love them, too when they come out," I smiled.

"We will love them, too!" said Gleaming Spear.

"I hope they'll be cute!" added Gleaming Grace.

"They will, Grace. They'll be as cute as all of you," answered Shimmering, and as our children continued to feel my kicking babies, we nuzzled each other, eager for a huge amount of offspring more to come from us in another few more years…

 **THE END**


End file.
